L'Auror et le Technicien de Labo
by RoyalTeuk
Summary: Harry est un auror et Draco est le brillant technicien de laboratoire du département. Harry se blesse constamment sur le terrain et Draco fabrique, en toute coïncidence, de nouveaux équipements de protection après chacune de ses blessures. Harry ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et Draco est en plein déni. Et Ron est au courant.
1. Premier chapitre

**Auteur :** DrarryLover4Ever

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, les personnages sont à JK Rowling et l'histoire à DrarryLover ...

 **Résumé :** Harry est un auror et Draco est le brillant technicien de laboratoire du département. Harry se blesse constamment sur le terrain et Draco fabrique, en toute coïncidence, de nouveaux équipements de protection après chacune de ses blessures. Le Survivant ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et Draco est en plein déni. Et Ron est au courant.

 **Petite note :** Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Après une longue absence, me revoilà avec une petite traduction /o/ Cependant, je suis à la recherche d'une beta pour finir la correction des trois derniers chapitres (Rouge Poisson, où es-tu T.T ?). Allez-y, venez, je ne mange pas ;-; Sur ce, je vous laisse à ce premier chapitre, à bientôt~

* * *

 **Présent : partie 1**

 _Un an plus tard_

"Harry, est-ce que tu t'es réellement blessé pendant le raid d'aujourd'hui ?" demanda Ron à son partenaire avec incrédulité.

Harry se frotta le bras, essayant de faire partir la douleur. "Pas vraiment," grimaça-t-il.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. "Est-ce que tu portais ton équipement de protection ?" demanda-t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Harry eut la grâce de paraître penaud et haussa légèrement les épaules, grimaçant quand la douleur traversa son bras jusqu'au bout de ses doigts pour remonter à nouveau. Ouais, il avait peut-être été blessé. "Pour ma défense, ils avaient l'air d'avoir besoin de notre aide le plus tôt possible," répondit Harry.

"Il va t'étrangler," marmonna Ron.

Harry ricana mais se sentit mal intérieurement. Ouais, il allait sûrement l'étrangler. "Nan, je suis sûr qu'il ne dira rien," lui assura-t-il.

Ron lui offrit un regard long et trainant. "Sérieusement, à chaque fois que tu te blesses une nouvelle fois, il s'affaire à fabriquer quelque chose que tu peux utiliser, qu'on peut tous utiliser, pour que la blessure ait moins de chance de se reproduire. Il ne va pas aimer le fait que tu n'aies pas porter ton équipement _encore une fois_ ," lui rappela Ron.

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Bon, peut-être qu'il ne le découvrira pas…" dit-il d'une voix de plus en plus inaudible alors qu'un memo entra et se dirigea tout droit vers Harry. Il reconnut la couleur du parchemin immédiatement et jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui lui lançait son regard 'je te l'avais bien dit'. Harry soupira. "Comment l'a-t-il appris aussi vite ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait la note.

 _Viens au labo_.

Harry renifla d'un air vexé, jeta le parchemin sur son bureau et s'assit, grimaçant à nouveau quand son bras bougea alors qu'il se penchait sur son bureau. Il prit sa plume mais la laissa tomber immédiatement quand le parchemin commença à lui frapper le visage. Il grogna alors que Ron riait. Il se poussa de son bureau avec son bras valide et sortit en trombe de la pièce.

Il voulait prendre tout son temps pour aller au labo mais le papier ne voulait pas arrêter de lui frapper le visage. Harry hurla sur l'objet-cogneur et battit l'air avec son bras valide mais le papier ne s'en alla pas jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au labo : beaucoup de gens le regardant avec inquiétude alors qu'il passait.

Il ouvrit la porte avec force et elle alla s'écraser contre le mur. La personne penchée sur la table sursauta légèrement mais ne se retourna pas vers lui. Le papier se froissa de lui-même et tomba au sol. Harry grogna à nouveau.

"Tu as eu ma note ?" demanda nonchalamment la personne alors qu'elle se tournait pour le regarder.

Harry plissa des yeux. "Non, je n'ai pas eu ta stupide note," marmonna-t-il avec sarcasme.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à la boule de parchemin complètement froissée. Il se dirigea vers elle, la ramassa et l'ouvrit. Il eut un rictus alors qu'il la montrait à Harry. "Et voilà," dit-il en lui tendant le papier, visant son bras blessé. Harry grimaça intérieurement en levant la main. Il s'en sortit presque en ne montrant pas qu'il avait mal, mais il siffla et la personne plissa des yeux vers lui. "Potter, je te jure…" dit-il d'une voix faible et il s'écarta de lui.

"Quoi ? Ça avait l'air plus important que j'arrive ici plutôt que je mette mon équipement," répondit Harry d'un ton irrité.

"Pourquoi je perds mon temps à développer des équipements pour te protéger… toi et tous les aurors si vous ne les portez pas ? demanda-t-il.

Harry soupira et se posta à côté de la table où la personne s'était à nouveau penchée. Il avait entendu le lapsus mais choisit de l'ignorer. Il ne voulait pas que Ron ait raison là-dessus. "Malfoy, écoute, ton équipement est grandement apprécié ; j'ai juste oublié de le mettre aujourd'hui, ok ?" tenta Harry en essayant de calmer son irritation envers lui.

Draco soupira. "Bien. Laisse-moi voir," dit-il en balayant le semblant d'excuses d'Harry d'un haussement d'épaule. Harry fronça les sourcils mais se tourna pour que Draco puisse jeter un coup d'œil à son bras blessé. Draco ne voulait pas rencontrer ses yeux mais il leva le regard et lança à Harry un regard impatient. Harry fronça à nouveau les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. "Merlin, Potter, est-ce que ton cerveau a aussi été abîmé aujourd'hui ? Enlève tes vêtements. Je ne peux pas regarder ton bras s'il est couvert de plusieurs couches d'habits," lui fit-il remarquer une nouvelle fois irrité.

Harry rougit légèrement et essaya ensuite d'enlever sa tenue, mais son bras ne coopérait pas. Il grogna de frustration. Draco eut l'air inquiet, ce qui rendit Harry encore plus frustré. Draco eut pitié de lui et balaya le bras d'Harry. Celui-ci souffla et baissa la tête de résignation.

Draco enleva avec soin et précaution les robes du corps d'Harry et fut reconnaissant de voir qu'il portait un t-shirt en dessous au lieu de quelque chose qu'il aurait dû enlever. Cela aurait fini par être vraiment gênant sinon. Draco remonta la manche d'Harry et lui examina le bras. Un bleu d'un violet profond se formait déjà. Draco grimaça. Il suivit le bleu et vit qu'il montait jusqu'à son épaule et le haut de son dos. Il soupira et recula d'un pas, regardant enfin Harry dans les yeux, le regard intense. Il croisa les bras.

"Tu sais, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà fabriqué quelque chose qui aurait protégé ton bras et ton épaule de cette blessure ici-même. Je me trompe ?" questionna-t-il d'un air narquois.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais oublié de mettre l'équipement. Bon sang, Malfoy, pourquoi te soucies-tu autant de ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je te jure, à chaque fois que je me blesse, tu me fais la leçon ou tu crées quelque chose de nouveau pour que je l'utilise ou que je le porte pour me protéger. Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu autant ?" demanda-t-il.

Draco haussa les sourcils et détourna le regard, un rougissement apparaissant sur sa peau. Harry le regarda se répandre avec confusion. "C'est mon travail de faire en sorte que toi et tous les aurors soyez protégés. C'est pour ça que je m'en soucie. C'est la sécurité de l'emploi," répondit-il brutalement. Il se retourna et entra dans son bureau privé, mettant ainsi fin à leur conversation.

Harry grogna d'irritation et sortit en trombe du labo. Il piétina sur tout le chemin du retour et entra violemment dans son bureau, se jetant dans son fauteuil et grimaçant alors que son bras l'élançait encore une fois. "Rappelle-moi pourquoi Draco Malfoy travaille pour le département des aurors ?" demanda Harry avec colère.

Ron soupira. Il connaissait la réponse par cœur puisque ça arrivait pratiquement à chaque fois qu'Harry revenait du labo. "Parce que c'est le meilleur dans ce domaine et parce qu'on a besoin de lui," répondit Ron. Les quelques premières fois qu'il avait dit ça, il s'était presque étouffé en associant besoin et Draco dans la même phrase, mais ses inventions étaient brillantes et protégeaient les aurors, s'ils utilisaient ce qu'il faisait comme ils étaient supposés le faire. Cela les protégeait mieux que ce qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Harry renifla. Il soupira et grimaça à nouveau. "Je vais à Ste Mangouste pour faire vérifier ça. A demain," dit Harry en se levant et il sortit de leur bureau. Ron soupira.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Ron leva la tête et vit Draco jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce, regardant immédiatement le bureau d'Harry pour voir s'il était là. Il soupira fortement et eut l'air quelque peu rassuré mais aussi déçu.

"Il est allé à Ste Mangouste," lui apprit Ron alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le fond de son siège.

Draco hocha la tête et entra, les robes d'auror d'Harry à la main. Ron haussa un sourcil d'un air questionneur. Draco répondit avec un rougissement. "Il a laissé ça dans mon labo," dit-il en les jetant sur le bureau d'Harry. Il sourcilla alors qu'un parchemin s'envolait du bureau. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant s'il devait le ramasser ou pas. Il soupira et se pencha, attrapant le parchemin. Il prit les robes d'Harry, les plia joliment et les plaça au milieu de son bureau. Il se retourna et vit Ron le regarder avec un rictus fermement en place.

"Ne commence pas, Weasley," le prévint Draco.

Ron rigola. "Je n'ai pas dit un mot," répondit-il tandis qu'il baissait les yeux vers son parchemin, tentant d'écrire le rapport du jour. Draco soupira, interrompant sa concentration. Ron le regarda avec impatience. Draco se mordait les lèvres d'inquiétude.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois ?" demanda-t-il.

Ron posa sa plume. "On déjeunait quand on a été appelé pour aller sur un raid. On n'est même pas rentré au bureau prendre nos affaires donc Harry n'avait pas son équipement. Il essayait d'ouvrir une porte mais ça ne répondait pas à sa magie donc il l'a défoncée avec le bras qu'il s'est blessé. Et c'était comme si la porte l'avait frappé ou quelque chose comme ça parce que tout à coup, il s'envola en arrière en serrant son bras et son épaule. Je sais que s'il avait porté le rembourrage que tu as créé pour lui –" Ron fit une pause quand Draco lui lança un regard tranchant. Ron sourit et continua. "Pardon, je veux dire pour _nous_ , alors il aurait été sain et sauf. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu le saches mais Harry est plutôt du genre à agir en premier, poser des questions et s'occuper des conséquences après," finit Ron.

Draco renifla et leva les yeux au ciel. "Malheureusement, je le sais très bien. Merci de me l'avoir fait savoir," répondit-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

Ron se leva. "Attends !" l'appela-t-il. Draco s'arrêta et le regarda. "Il ne saura jamais ce que tu ressens si tu ne lui dis pas," lui fit-il remarquer.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent et il bredouilla en secouant la tête et en rougissant profondément. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles," répondit-il avec hâte. Ron leva les mains au ciel en signe de paix mais ne se départit pas de son regard entendu. Draco grogna d'ennui, ressemblant fortement à Harry plus tôt, et quitta le bureau.

* * *

Harry s'assit dans la salle d'attente de Ste Mangouste. Il y allait tellement souvent qu'il se demandait pourquoi ils ne lui avaient pas attribué sa chaise qui pourrait être plus confortable que celles en plastique. Il sourit à sa blague intérieure mais fronça ensuite les sourcils quand il pensa à Draco. Ron le charriait toujours en lui disant que Draco avait un faible pour lui mais cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Draco le détestait, il l'avait toujours détesté et il le détesterait toujours. C'était un miracle qu'ils ne se lancent pas des sorts les jours où ils devaient travailler ensemble. Ce qui n'arrivait pas aussi souvent puisqu'il travaillait au labo et qu'il n'était pas sur le terrain avec Harry.

Bien sûr, Harry avait commencé à remarquer les choses que Ron avait mises en évidence, mais il ne pouvait juste pas le croire, donc il l'ignorait. D'un autre côté, Draco était différent de l'époque de Poudlard donc peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mal d'apprendre à mieux le connaître. Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent davantage alors qu'il envisageait cette idée. Il soupira bruyamment. Peut-être qu'il devrait juste demander à Draco ce qu'il ressentait envers lui. Evidemment, à chaque fois qu'il faisait un commentaire dans ce sens, Draco était sur la défensive. Etait-ce un signe que ce qu'il demandait et ce que Ron affirmait sur Draco étaient vrais ?

"Harry, encore ?" fit une nouvelle voix d'un ton désapprobateur.

Harry leva la tête vers son autre meilleure amie d'un air penaud. Hermione était interne en tant que soigneuse. C'était sa première année mais elle était pratiquement une soigneuse puisqu'elle étudiait comme une folle et qu'elle en savait probablement plus que tous les autres soigneurs ici. "Oui, je suis de retour. Te voir me manque tous les jours donc je me blesse juste pour pouvoir te voir," la taquina Harry en se levant et en suivant Hermione dans une pièce.

"Ha, ha, très drôle. Que s'est-il passé cette fois ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle alla préparer le lit et tous les outils dont elle pourrait avoir besoin. Les médicomages avaient généralement ce genre de choses sorties, comme aujourd'hui, mais Hermione étant Hermione, elle vérifiait encore et toujours juste pour être sûre d'avoir tout ce qu'il lui faudrait.

"Une porte ne voulait pas s'ouvrir avec la magie donc j'y ai juste mis un peu de muscle et elle m'a frappé, m'envoyant valser à travers la pièce," expliqua Harry.

Hermione le regarda puis regarda son bras blessé. Elle fronça gravement les sourcils. "Laisse-moi deviner, tu ne portais pas ton équipement, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle à Harry en lui jetant un regard entendu.

Harry soupira lourdement. "Ils avaient besoin de nous à ce moment-là, pas après," souligna-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se mordilla la lèvre. "Harry, tu as de bons équipements, alors porte les. Je sais que Malfoy travaille très dur pour fabriquer des équipements qui te gardent sain et sauf. Pourquoi dois-tu constamment aller contre ce qu'il veut pour toi et ce que tout le monde veut pour toi ?" demanda-t-elle calmement.

"Malfoy en fabrique pour tous les aurors, pas juste pour moi," lui rappela Harry, les dents serrées. Il lui disait ça à chaque fois.

Elle lui jeta un regard par-dessus ses cils. "Les priorités de Malfoy vont comme suit : faire quelque chose qui protège Harry et enfin peut-être le dupliquer pour les autres aurors," répondit-elle.

Harry soupira et détourna le regard. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ? Pourquoi continuaient-ils d'insister sur le fait que Draco faisait ces trucs spécialement pour lui ? Harry eut un rictus alors qu'un nouveau prétexte lui venait à l'esprit pour se justifier et pour mettre un terme à leur constant harcèlement sur les sentiments que Draco pourrait éprouver pour lui. Des sentiments qui pourraient dépasser ceux d'un collègue. "Ok, puisque je suis celui qui est constamment blessé, peut-être qu'il les fait pour moi. Peut-être que je l'inspire," offrit Harry.

Hermione gloussa et secoua la tête. "Bien essayé, Potter. Ça ne prend pas avec moi. Je sais que tu ne veux pas croire cela possible mais ça l'est. Tu devrais y penser," répondit-elle.

Harry sentit son estomac se retourner. Pourquoi était-il aussi opposé à l'idée que Draco l'apprécie ? Etait-ce parce qu'il se rattachait à l'idée que Draco le détestait et qu'il le détesterait toujours ? Avait-il peur que s'il questionnait Draco à ce sujet, il découvrirait que tout le monde avait tort et qu'il serait alors le seul à se sentir embarrassé ? Voulait-il seulement imaginer que Draco ait des sentiments différents pour lui ? Etait-il attiré par lui ? Il était plus beau que ce qu'il avait été depuis que ses traits s'étaient adoucis. Il était plus gentil avec Harry et il semblait toujours se jeter corps et âme dans le développement de nouveaux équipements à chaque fois qu'Harry revenait avec une blessure différente. Il avait bien vu l'inquiétude dans ses yeux tout à l'heure quand il avait regardé sa blessure.

Harry avait découvert quelques années auparavant, après plusieurs essais infructueux avec des femmes, qu'il était peut-être intéressé par les hommes. Cela lui avait paru suffisamment attrayant et il s'était souvent retrouvé à pencher de ce côté. Cependant, aucun homme n'avait réellement capté son attention et ceux qui le faisaient un tant soit peu semblaient tous être du même genre ; tous moldus, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur ses nouveaux sentiments, et tous blond. Ok, ils avaient différentes teintes de blond et étaient tous quelque peu aristocratiques, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était attiré par Draco ou qu'il le voulait. Il préférait simplement les blonds. Mais et si Draco l'appréciait ? Cela changerait-il son point de vue ?

"Peut-être que tu as raison," marmonna Harry.

Hermione arrêta de le soigner et le regarda, surprise. "Es-tu vraiment sérieux ?" lui demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

"Non… Oui… Je ne sais pas," bégaya Harry.

Hermione sourit légèrement et ne dit plus rien. Elle continua ses soins et lui parla de choses qui ne concernaient pas Draco Malfoy. Elle allait seconder une opération cette après-midi et elle avait vraiment hâte. Harry rit face à son enthousiasme.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de le soigner, elle lui tendit une boîte de potions antidouleur. "Prends-en deux fois par jour. Fais attention. Je ne t'autorise pas à retourner sur le terrain avant la fin de la semaine. Compris ?" expliqua-t-elle de sa meilleure voix de soigneuse.

Harry se renfrogna. Cinq jours entiers sans aller sur le terrain ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire pendant ce temps ? Il avait en effet de la paperasse et il avait aussi un certain blond à qui il pourrait parler de certaines choses. Il soupira. "Oui, Soigneuse Weasley," dit-il d'une voix obéissante.

Hermione rougit et sourit légèrement mais remit rapidement son masque de soigneuse. "C'est Interne Weasley, je ne suis pas encore soigneuse," lui rappela-t-elle mais elle ne put empêcher un sourire de flâner sur ses lèvres. Harry eut un rictus et la serra fortement dans ses bras avant de lui dire au revoir et de retourner au travail.

* * *

Harry entra au département et s'arrêta au bureau de l'auror en chef pour déposer les ordres d'Hermione selon lesquels il n'était pas autorisé à aller sur le terrain pendant cinq jours. Le secrétaire était habitué à voir ces notes de la part d'Harry et les envoya se ranger sans prendre la peine de savoir si c'était réellement des notes de soigneurs ou pas. Harry rit alors qu'il s'éloignait. Il se blessait en effet beaucoup et il savait qu'il devrait faire un peu plus attention mais c'était extrêmement difficile compte tenu des attentes de son travail. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher le danger et les blessures de le suivre partout.

Il arriva dans son bureau et vit que Ron n'était pas là. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bureau et aperçut ses robes, soigneusement pliées. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il s'approchait de son bureau et les observa de plus près. Il passa ses doigts dessus. Il savait que Ron ne ferait pas ça. Il les aurait jetées à travers son bureau ou sa chaise et n'y aurait plus pensé, mais Draco, au contraire, pourrait faire quelque chose comme ça. Harry sourit légèrement et se retourna pour ressortir du bureau. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers le labo.

Quand il arriva, il entra un peu plus calmement que la dernière fois. Draco était encore à un de ses postes de travail et il avait l'air assez concentré sur son ouvrage. Harry prit un moment pour l'étudier. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage entier mais il pouvait dire qu'il était concentré. Harry examina son profil et descendit le regard sur son corps vêtu de robes. Il pouvait apercevoir ce à quoi il ressemblait en dessous de ses vêtements et il n'allait pas mentir en disant qu'il ne le trouvait pas attirant, mais d'une certaine manière, il n'arrivait juste pas à croire que Draco ait un faible pour lui malgré toutes les preuves du contraire.

"Je vois que tu es de retour. Tu es soigné ?" commenta Draco en ne levant pas les yeux de son travail. Harry n'était pas sûr que Draco sache depuis le début que c'était lui ou s'il faisait ça à tout le monde.

Harry entra et se mit de l'autre côté du poste de travail. Il avait un meilleur angle de vue et cette fois, il eut une réaction. Quelques cheveux de Draco lui tombaient sur le visage, se balançant devant ses yeux. Draco tendit sa lèvre inférieure, soufflant un coup pour les chasser mais ils revinrent à l'assaut. Il se renfrogna mais resta concentré. Harry regarda Draco se lécher les lèvres puis mordre sa lèvre du bas alors qu'il avait l'air de réaliser une opération complexe. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et Harry sentit son estomac se serrer. _Ok, pas de surprise, j'apprécie aussi ce blond_.

Draco bougea à nouveau son poignet, émit un son triomphant et leva la tête avec un sourire fermement en place. La gorge d'Harry s'assécha. _Bon sang, Hermione et Ron._ Draco regarda l'expression d'Harry et vit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais voir de la part d'Harry. Ses yeux avaient une teinte de vert beaucoup plus foncée et il avait l'air de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer. Pas comme s'il était blessé mais plutôt comme s'il regardait quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement face au regard que lui donnait Harry.

"Potter, tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il, la voix plus basse que prévue. Il sentit ses joues s'échauffer et il dut détourner les yeux d'Harry.

Harry secoua la tête, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. _Bon sang, bon sang, bon sang._ "Hm," se racla-t-il la gorge. "Oui, oui, ça va, je suis pratiquement soigné. Hermione m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas retourner sur le terrain pendant cinq jours donc…" Sa voix devint inaudible et il évita à nouveau de regarder Draco.

Harry entendit un soupir silencieux de Draco, semblable à un soupir de soulagement. Cela ne l'aidait pas du tout à se sentir mieux. "Bien, c'est bien alors. Ça va te laisser le temps de songer à comment tu vas te blesser la prochaine fois," répondit Draco d'un air ennuyé.

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Tu sembles penser que je le fais exprès," claqua-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas le cas ?" assena Draco en retour.

 _Ugh, pourquoi je trouve cette petite joute excitante ?_ "Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne m'arrange pas tous les jours pour me blesser, ça arrive juste comme ça."

Draco soupira. "Pourquoi tu ne mets pas l'équipement que je vous fabrique ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Harry soupira. "Je le porte, seulement pas tout le temps. Ecoute, est-ce que tu en as quelques un ici, que je les essaye ? Peut-être que je pourrais te donner une raison plus précise sur pourquoi je ne les porte pas tout le temps," suggéra-t-il en essayant de mettre un terme à la dispute.

Draco eut l'air surpris par l'offre et alla rapidement dans son bureau. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec quelques-uns de leur équipement. C'était similaire au cuir des tenues de Quidditch mais il y avait des protections supplémentaires pour les protéger. Harry prit l'équipement et allait le mettre mais il s'arrêta. "C'est censé aller en dessous des vêtements, non ?" demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

Draco acquiesça lentement. Harry posa l'équipement sur la table de travail et enleva son t-shirt. Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'ils se posaient sur le torse et l'estomac dessinés mais harmonieux d'Harry. Draco essaya de détourner le regard pour ne pas être surpris bouche-bée mais quand il leva les yeux, des yeux émeraude perçants le regardait, un rictus leur donnant un air joueur. Draco sentit ses joues rougir à nouveau.

"Oui, en dessous de tes vêtements," dit Draco d'une voix rauque. Harry gloussa doucement tandis qu'il enfilait l'équipement. Draco voulut gémir de ne plus être capable de regarder si ouvertement le torse d'Harry mais il se restreint.

L'équipement était comme un t-shirt à manche longue puisqu'il couvrait le devant et le dos jusqu'à ses hanches et descendait jusqu'à ses poignets. Ils portaient aussi des gants qui protégeaient leurs mains et ils avaient des pantalons qui protégeaient leurs membres inférieurs. Les aurors portaient également des bottes. Ils étaient théoriquement protégés des pieds aux épaules.

Harry, cependant, ne portait que la partie t-shirt de l'équipement. Il se tenait là à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il le gênait à propos du t-shirt. Il y avait quelque chose qui faisait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. "Bon, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" demanda Draco.

"J'ai l'impression de faire dix kilos de plus avec ça," répondit Harry.

Draco fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha. Il baissa les yeux vers Harry, légèrement puisqu'il ne faisait que quelques centimètres de plus, et tâta le matériel sur son bras. Draco pensait que c'était l'endroit le plus sûr à toucher. Harry avait l'air d'être d'accord, bien que Draco fût presque sûr d'avoir entendu un hoquet étouffé de la part d'Harry suite à leur promiscuité.

"Ça a l'air en effet plus lourd que ça ne le devrait. Peut-être que je vais devoir faire des expériences sur différents matériaux," dit Draco, semblant simplement énoncer ses pensées à haute voix.

"Eh bien, peut-être si c'était un matériau comme ma cape d'invisibilité. Ce matériau est très léger mais pas vraiment respirable, surtout quand il y a plus d'une personne dessous," suggéra Harry.

Draco haussa un sourcil. "Plus d'une personne ?"

Harry rit. "Eh bien, quand j'étais plus jeune, Hermione et Ron venaient en dessous de la cape avec moi et on se promenait dans le château…" dit-il d'une voix devenue inaudible quand il vit les yeux de Draco s'agrandir légèrement puis se rétrécir. Harry fronça les sourcils et Draco détourna le regard.

Draco se racla la gorge. Cela ne devrait plus le déranger que Ron et Hermione soient les meilleurs amis d'Harry et qu'Harry ait refusé son amitié quand ils avaient onze ans et, la plupart du temps ça ne le dérangeait pas mais à ce moment précis, oui, énormément. "Est-ce que tu aurais par hasard ta cape avec toi pour que je touche le matériau ?" demanda-t-il après un moment à se remettre les idées en place.

Harry fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit quelque chose de brillant. Il tapa dessus avec sa baguette et cela redonna à sa cape d'invisibilité sa taille normale. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il pouvait dupliquer le matériau mais il pourrait peut-être être capable de s'en rapprocher le plus possible. "Je peux l'essayer ?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Harry voulait dire non mais il se réfréna. 'Ouais, hm, bien sûr," répondit Harry.

Draco hocha la tête et mit la cape, disparaissant complètement. Harry gigota nerveusement et se mordit la lèvre. Il espéra sincèrement que Draco ne s'en aille pas avec. Bien sûr, il n'eut plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter quand Draco commença à en parler.

"Je peux voir à quel point ça peut ne pas être respirable. Ça te dérangerait de la tester avec moi un instant ?" demanda-t-il.

Harry eut un hoquet. "Genre, tu veux que je vienne en dessous… avec toi ?"

Draco renifla. "Evidemment," répondit-il mais il rougissait furieusement et il était soulagé qu'Harry ne puisse pas le voir pour le moment.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de rassembler son courage de Gryffondor qu'il semblait, d'une certaine manière, perdre quand cela concernait Draco. Il s'avança et se glissa sous la cape avec Draco. Ils étaient bien trop près puisque la cape ne pouvait définitivement pas cacher deux hommes adultes, mais c'était pour la science donc cela devait être fait.

Draco leva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, aucun d'eux ne parlait et ne semblait respirer. Il faisait une chaleur insupportable là-dessous, ou du moins ils en avaient la sensation. Le visage de Draco rougit. "Oui, je suppose que ce n'est pas très respirable là-dessous," chuchota-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête. "Je te l'avais dit," répondit-il aussi silencieusement.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Draco semblait chercher une sorte d'indication sur le visage d'Harry. Harry ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait mais il eut soudainement l'impression qu'il devait soit l'embrasser soit sortir de sous la cape immédiatement. Il commença à se pencher involontairement en avant. En réponse, les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent et il se pencha légèrement en arrière. Harry fronça les sourcils et se retira complètement de la cape, se cognant contre le poste de travail.

"Hm, je devrais probablement rentrer chez moi je pense. Hm, je n'oublierai pas mon équipement et hm, bonne chance pour trouver comment les rendre plus légers. Donc, euh, salut," marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, trébuchant presque sur ses propres pieds. Une fois de l'autre côté de la porte, il s'appuya contre le mur et prit plusieurs profondes inspirations. Il avait presque essayé d'embrasser Draco et Draco ne l'avait clairement pas voulu. Merlin, il se sentait tellement embarrassé et il allait tuer Hermione et Ron.

Draco sortit de sous la cape d'Harry. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine et son estomac se serrait violemment. _Potter vient d'essayer de m'embrasser et je me suis reculé ? Bon sang, pourquoi ?_ pensa Draco avec colère. Il avait accepté il y a longtemps qu'il avait un faible pour Harry. Il ne pouvait pas le nier plus longtemps mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait l'admettre à quelqu'un. _Pourquoi je me suis reculé ?_ Draco jeta la cape d'Harry sur son plan de travail et lui lança un regard noir. Il soupira et la ramassa à nouveau, la pliant soigneusement. Il songea à la laisser là mais il savait qu'elle comptait comme la prunelle de ses yeux pour Harry donc il soupira à nouveau, la rétrécit et la mit dans sa poche. Il laisserait à Harry un peu de temps pour se calmer puis il irait dans son bureau et lui rendrait sa cape. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir tout foiré en se reculant.

 **A suivre~**

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'attends vos réactions et vos propositions de beta /o/

L xx


	2. Deuxième chapitre

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la version française si on peut dire ça...

Petite note : Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, je n'ai aucune excuse... Je ne vais pas passer 30 lignes à vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment mais sachez que je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait autant patienter. Place aux trois derniers chapitres !

* * *

Présent : partie 2

Harry entra en trombe dans son bureau, défonçant la porte. Ron était assis devant le sien et se leva d'un bond, surpris, tout en cherchant sa baguette. Une fois qu'il vit qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, il se détendit quelque peu, mais il remarqua alors qu'Harry était définitivement en colère contre quelque chose. Il se tendit alors à nouveau.

"C'est quoi le problème, mon pote ?" demanda Ron avec incertitude.

Harry plissa des yeux vers Ron. "Je viens tout juste de faire quelque chose que je ne peux reprocher qu'à Hermione et toi d me l'avoir fait faire que vous le reprocher, à toi et à Hermione," commença-t-il d'une voix faible.

Ron grimaça intérieurement. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?' demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Harry se rapprocha et Ron recula intelligemment de quelques pas. "Je viens d'essayer d'embrasser Malfoy et tu veux savoir ce qu'il a fait ?" demanda-t-il avec colère.

Ron sentit son estomac se retourner. En se basant sur la manière dont agissait Harry, il n'avait pas dû avoir une réaction positive. "Je ne suis pas sûr," chuchota-t-il.

Harry plissa encore plus les yeux. "Il s'est reculé. Je vous ai pour une fois écoutés, toi et Hermione, sur le fait qu'il m'appréciait et il s'est éloigné de moi. _Merci_ _beaucoup_ ," bouillonna Harry.

Il tourna les talons, encore assez embarrassé et quitta le département pour rentrer chez lui par cheminette. Il bloqua sa cheminée pour la nuit et caressa l'idée de boire une bouteille de whiskey pur-feu pour, avec un peu de chance, se débarrasser du sentiment de gêne.

Ron se rassit lourdement dans sa chaise et secoua la tête. Il était sûr que Draco avait un faible pour Harry. Sûr.

Comme s'il entendait les pensées de Ron, Draco frappa timidement à la porte. Ron leva la tête et lui lança un regard noir. Draco fronça les sourcils et le regarda fixement. "Apparemment, j'ai eu tort depuis le début et j'aurais dû me taire sur ton sujet auprès d'Harry," commenta Ron.

Draco entra et soupira, ayant l'air légèrement honteux. "Tu n'as pas tort. J'ai juste pris une mauvaise décision," admit Draco.

Ron s'enfonça dans sa chaise et regarda Draco, surpris. "Donc tu admets l'apprécier ?" demanda-t-il silencieusement.

Draco rougit profondément et soupira à nouveau. "Ouais, enfin, ça n'a plus d'importance à présent puisque j'ai tout fait foirer," répondit-il avec colère.

"Oh, Harry est complètement en rogne mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment contre toi. Il est gêné avant tout, mais il est aussi en rogne contre Hermione et moi parce qu'on ne faisait que lui répéter pendant des mois que tu l'appréciais," expliqua Ron.

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent. "Ça ne fait pas des mois !" s'exclama-t-il. Ron le regarda d'une façon qui voulait dire le contraire. Draco croisa les bras et fit la moue. _Comptez sur Weasley pour être celui à le découvrir, probablement avant que je ne le découvre moi-même._ "Bon, peu importe. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?" demanda-t-il.

Ron croisa également les bras et eut un sourire moqueur. " _Tu_ me demandes des conseils _à moi_ ?" questionna-t-il faussement incrédule.

Draco grogna et se tourna pour sortir. "Je vais bien trouver tout seul !"

"Attends ! Allez, je te charriais juste," l'appela Ron. Draco s'arrêta et fit demi-tour pour le regarder. Ron rit silencieusement. "Bon, il va probablement me tuer pour avoir fait ça mais…" Ron déchira un morceau de parchemin et gribouilla quelque chose dessus. Il le tint en l'air et Draco le prit. Il l'observa, confus. "Il a très probablement bloqué sa cheminée et il est très probablement en train d'attaquer sa bouteille de whiskey pur-feu, mais tu peux toujours le trouver si tu connais l'adresse. Bonne chance mon pote. Je te conseille de n'y aller que si tu prévois de lui rendre ce baiser," suggéra Ron.

Draco le regarda fixement, incrédule. "Attends, tu es en train de me donner volontairement l'adresse d'Harry Potter _et_ de m'encourager à l'embrasser ?"

Ron rit. "Je sais, c'est choquant non ? Ecoute, Harry est malheureux, il l'est depuis des années. Les seules fois où je peux le voir ressentir des émotions, c'est quand il est sur le terrain ou alors qu'il te parle et qu'il n'est pas loin de toi. Que Harry se l'admette ou non, il t'apprécie. Ce n'est pas vraiment une énorme surprise. Vous deux avez toujours été attirés l'un par l'autre. Cette fois c'est juste d'une manière plus amicale qu'avant. Je veux que mon meilleur ami soit enfin heureux et si c'est avec toi, et bien que ça le soit. Tu as beaucoup changé, Malfoy, et je pense que tu mérites Harry," répondit-il.

Draco le fixa. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise. "Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Si je faisais des câlins aux gens, je t'en ferais un maintenant…" dit-il d'une voix de plus en plus inaudible. Ils grimacèrent tous deux en y pensant puis rirent doucement.

"Sois sûr de le vouloir. Ne va pas là-bas sauf si tu es sûr," lui rappela Ron en mettant fin à la conversation.

Draco ne put qu'acquiescer. Il se tourna, sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers l'atrium. Il allait transplaner à la maison d'Harry. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois. Il voulait embrasser Harry depuis des mois.

* * *

Harry tenait un verre de whiskey pur-feu dans sa main droite tandis que son bras gauche était appuyé contre le manteau de la cheminée. Il fixait les flammes, sa gêne parfaitement assortie.

 _Pourquoi j'ai essayé d'embrasser Draco ? Je veux dire, sérieusement, je ne savais même pas s'il avait ce genre de sentiments pour moi. Je suis complètement allé à l'encontre de mes principes_ _et j'ai écouté mes amis à la place. Gah !_

C'était son deuxième verre de whiskey pur-feu et il se sentait plutôt sonné à ce stade. Il vida son verre d'un trait et retourna dans sa cuisine pour en avoir plus. Il se resservit et allait se diriger vers la cheminée quand il entendit frapper à la porte d'entrée. Il leva la tête sous la surprise, sa tête tournant d'une façon agréable.

Il sortit du salon et passa dans le hall pour atteindre la porte. Il l'ouvrit et fit presque tomber son verre. Draco se tenait sur son porche, l'air assez nerveux.

"Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment tu as trouvé où j'habitais ?" questionna Harry.

Draco remarqua le verre dans sa main et rit intérieurement. "Tu ne vas pas me demander d'entrer ?"

Harry le fixa du regard pendant plusieurs instants. Il le fixa si longuement que Draco commença à se dandiner nerveusement sur place. Finalement, Harry ouvrit plus grand la porte et fit un geste exagéré pour inviter Draco à entrer. Ce dernier rit et regarda derrière lui pour voir Harry fermer la porte et descendre son verre.

"T'veux un verre ?" dit Harry d'une voix plus forte que nécessaire.

Draco sourit légèrement. "Du thé, si tu as," dit-il doucement.

Harry renifla. "Evidemment que j'ai du thé ! Tu penses que je ne suis pas anglais ou quoi ?"

Draco rit à nouveau. "Mes excuses," répondit-il.

Harry renifla encore une fois et alla lui faire son thé. Draco le regardait nerveusement. Il sursauta quand Harry alluma la cuisinière et que les flammes jaillirent, lui brûlant presque la main. "Woh, un peu trop près," commenta-t-il d'un air absent.

Draco couvrit sa bouche de sa main et ferma les yeux pendant un instant. _Merlin, il est ridiculement adorable quand il a bu._ Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et regarda Harry mettre la théière sur le feu. Il avait préparé le plateau à thé avec le sucre et le lait et il l'avait posé sur la table. Il fredonna doucement alors qu'il rassemblait les différents thés et les mettait à côté du plateau. Lorsque la théière commença à siffler, il se tourna et la sortit du feu. Il la posa sur la table. Il songea à les servir tous les deux mais il se ravisa.

"Hm, ça te gêne de servir ?" demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. "Pas du tout," répondit-il alors qu'il commençait à préparer leurs thés.

Harry le regarda, chancelant légèrement. Draco levait les yeux de temps en temps mais Harry ne regardait pas son visage, il regardait ses mains. Draco finit et tendit son thé à Harry. "Lait ? Sucre ?" demanda doucement Draco. Harry hocha la tête et observa Draco verser du lait et laisser tomber un carré de sucre dans sa tasse.

"Donc, je suis surpris de te voir chez moi," commenta Harry après avoir pris une généreuse gorgée de thé. Son esprit sembla s'éclaircir quelque peu et il fut capable de penser d'une manière plus cohérente.

"Euh, oui, enfin, je voulais te rendre ta cape puisque tu l'as laissée dans mon bureau et euh, tu sais, juste…" annonça-t-il d'une voix bégayante en détournant les yeux, assez troublé. Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit la cape d'invisibilité, lui rendit sa taille normale et la posa sur la table.

"Pourquoi tu t'es éloigné ?" demanda soudainement Harry. Le whiskey pur-feu le rendait osé, bien plus audacieux

Draco toussa, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'il le fixait. "Excuse-moi ?"

"Mione et Ron n'arrêtaient pas de me dire que tu as un faible pour moi et je n'arrêtais pas de leur dire qu'ils avaient tort mais ensuite, j'ai commencé à les croire donc j'ai décidé d'essayer et de t'embrasser et tu t'es retiré. Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Les épaules de Draco s'affaissèrent. Harry avait l'air blessé et assez embêté. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'il y ait quelque chose entre eux. Il ne pensait pas qu'Harry lui retournerait ses sentiments, même vaguement. "Potter, je–"

Harry attrapa son thé et se leva, chancelant. "Je ne veux pas entendre ton explication absurde, Malfoy," bredouilla-t-il légèrement tandis qu'il quittait dramatiquement la cuisine.

A un autre moment, Malfoy aurait ri mais à ce moment, il ne voulait pas du tout rire. Harry était visiblement affecté par leur presque baiser qui n'avait pas eu lieu. Draco grogna et se leva. "Potter, tu devrais au moins me laisser une chance de t'expliquer. Je mérite au moins ça," appela Draco alors qu'il entrait dans le salon d'Harry. Celui-ci était assis sur son canapé, penché en avant, la tête dans ses mains. Cela prit Draco au dépourvu.

"Bien, écoutons ta foutue minable excuse pour t'être dégagé," dit silencieusement Harry.

Draco le fixa. "Très bien, je vais te le dire. Tu m'as pris par surprise, ok ? J'ai passé des mois à avoir le béguin pour toi et pas une seule fois tu ne t'es montré même vaguement intéressé. Et tout d'un coup, tu es en dessous de ta cape d'invisibilité avec moi et tellement merveilleusement proche et tout était à ma portée et _tu_ t'es penché vers _moi_ pour un baiser ! J'ai paniqué !" s'exclama-t-il.

Harry leva la tête sous la surprise. "Je suis long à la détente," commenta-t-il.

Le regard intense de Draco s'adoucit quelque peu. Il pencha la tête sur le côté sous la confusion. "Je suis plutôt sûr que tu n'es pas long à la détente. Il te faut une montagne de temps en plus pour remarquer certaines choses, oui, mais tu n'es pas long à la détente," répondit Draco.

Harry balaya la remarque de Draco d'un geste de la main et s'enfonça dans le canapé. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. "C'est bon Malfoy. Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser, j'ai compris. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir essayé de t'embrasser. J'avais trop d'attente," dit-il avec fatigue.

Draco se précipita vers lui et se posta devant Harry, se sentant soudainement très audacieux. Il poussa l'épaule non blessée d'Harry et regarda ses yeux s'ouvrir. "Je viens tout juste de te dire que j'avais un faible pour toi depuis des mois et tu ne penses pas que je veuille t'embrasser ?" demanda-t-il.

Harry ferma à nouveau les yeux et haussa les épaules, grimaçant légèrement alors que son bras l'élançait. "Tu dois encore me prouver le contraire," commenta-t-il.

Draco le fixa pendant un long moment. La respiration d'Harry avait ralenti et il n'avait pas rouvert les yeux. "Potter," dit Draco en poussant à nouveau son épaule. Il ne bougea pas. Il soupira et sourit doucement. Il fit venir une couverture du placard et la posa sur Harry. Il sortit du salon et retourna dans la cuisine. Il rangea le thé et se tourna ensuite pour jeter un nouveau coup d'œil dans le salon. Harry n'avait pas bougé du tout. Draco soupira et sourit encore une fois. Ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu mais au moins, ses sentiments étaient dévoilés, en quelque sorte. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Il la ferma derrière lui, s'assurant de jeter un sort de fermeture dessus et partit. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas perdu ses chances avec Harry.

* * *

Harry se réveilla aveuglé par le soleil. Il grogna tandis qu'il levait la main pour bloquer la lumière. Il grogna à nouveau quand une douleur lui traversa le bras. Il tira la couverture qui était posée sur lui pour se couvrir la tête. Il soupira quand la lumière fut bloquée mais alors, certains souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il réalisa qu'il était assis et que la lumière du soleil ne devrait pas affluer dans sa chambre comme cela puisque ses rideaux étaient fermés nuit et jour pour, justement, empêcher la lumière d'entrer. De plus, sa chambre n'était pas située face au soleil levant ni couchant donc cela était plutôt étrange qu'il y ait autant de lumière. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture, se demandant si, d'une quelconque manière, il n'était pas chez lui. Cependant, il reconnut la couette et soupira de manière infime avant de lentement la descendre de sa tête et de regarder autour de lui. _Bien, je suis chez moi._ Il jeta un œil à la pièce, se demandant comment il avait atterri là où il était et avec une couverture.

"Malfoy," marmonna Harry alors qu'il sautait du canapé. Il retomba en arrière lorsque sa tête tourna d'une manière peu agréable. _Oh, Merlin_. Il se renfonça dans le canapé pour calmer son étourdissement. _Malfoy était là la nuit dernière. J'étais saoul et j'ai dit des choses et il a dit des choses et je me suis endormi ivre mort._

Harry se leva à nouveau, plus lentement cette fois-ci. Il soupira de soulagement quand sa tête ne tourna pas. Il se dépêcha de monter et d'enlever ses habits, se doucha rapidement et se précipita pour s'habiller, ne faisant pas réellement attention à ce qu'il mettait. Il s'arrêta et regarda sa tenue. Il grogna et se mit sur son lit. Il se laissa tomber en arrière. Il n'allait pas aller travailler aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas l'esprit clair et même s'il était coincé à son bureau, il n'allait pas pouvoir se concentrer.

Il se rassit, enleva sa chemise et la jeta dans son armoire. Il baissa les yeux vers son jogging et l'enleva également. Il avait une chaussette rayéeet une chaussette unie surmontée d'une seule botte d'auror. Il attrapa sa baguette et fit un mouvement de poignet, convoquant son patronus. Il l'envoya dire à Ron qu'il ne venait pas.

Une fois cela fait, il grimpa en dessous de ses couvertures et les remonta jusqu'au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Draco arriva au travail à huit heures pétantes, comme toujours. Cependant, il allait aujourd'hui faire un petit détour par le bureau d'Harry pour voir comment il s'en sortait aujourd'hui et juger si oui ou non il se sentait bizarre à propos de la veille.

Il gratta à la porte et entendit un grognement en réponse. Il entra et vit que Ron était seul dans le bureau. Il fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'Harry arrivait au travail à huit heures tous les jours, parfois plus tôt. "Pas de Potter ce matin ?" demanda Draco nonchalamment en entrant. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches pour avoir l'air plus naturel. Ron haussa un sourcil et le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

"Bonjour Weasley. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Beau temps ce matin, non ? Bonjour Malfoy. Je vais bien et oui, il fait plutôt beau ce matin," plaisanta Ron. Draco lui lança un regard noir. Ron rit juste. "Non, Harry n'est pas encore là," répondit-il.

Draco se renfrogna et sortit sa montre de sa poche. Il était huit heures et quart. "Il est un peu en retard," commenta-t-il avec inquiétude, se mordillant la lèvre.

Ron croisa les bras et s'enfonça sur sa chaise. A ce moment, quelque chose de lumineux et brillant entra dans le bureau. C'était le cerf d'Harry. Ron fit un geste de la main et Draco se tourna vers le patronus en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je suis un idiot, Ron. Je ne viens pas aujourd'hui. On se voit demain," dit-il avant de disparaître.

Ron haussa un sourcil et regarda Draco qui avait l'air assez confus. "Ça t'embête de me dire ce à quoi il pourrait référer ?" demanda Ron.

Draco détourna les yeux de là où s'était tenu le cerf d'Harry et reporta son attention sur Ron. Il haussa les épaules. "Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr. Il avait déjà probablement bu trois verres de whiskey quand je suis arrivé," répondit Draco. Ron grimaça. "Il m'a demandé pourquoi je m'étais éloigné et je lui ai dit que j'avais paniqué et que j'avais un faible pour lui depuis des mois. Il s'est endormi à un moment et je suis parti," répondit Draco en haussant à nouveau les épaules.

"Hmmm. Bon, je vais sûrement aller le voir au déjeuner. Il a laissé ses potions antidouleur ici de toute manière," dit Ron en faisant un geste de la main vers la boîte sur son bureau. Draco la regarda, ayant l'air songeur. "Sauf si tu veux lui amener ses potions," suggéra Ron l'air de rien.

Draco releva la tête d'un coup sec, jurant contre les grands dieux pour avoir fait de Ron Weasley celui qui avait tout découvert et qui lui rappelait constamment qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry. "Eh bien, je suis sûr que tu as beaucoup de travail," commenta Draco avec désinvolture.

"Enormément de travail," répondit Ron sur le même ton, retenant le sourire qui menaçait d'envahir son visage.

"Et ça ira au labo. Je veux dire, je peux toujours rester tard et rattraper le retard," ajouta Draco.

"C'est juste. Tu es le seul dans ce labo et il n'y a pas d'affaires urgentes en ce moment." Ron ne put s'en empêcher et un sourire fleurit sur son visage. Draco lui lança un regard noir.

"Je vais lui amener," s'engagea Draco, l'air vaincu. Ron rit. "Est-ce que je t'ai dit récemment à quel point je détestais le fait que tu savais à propos de moi ?"

"Pas aujourd'hui, non," répondit Ron avec insolence.

Draco le fixa simplement, se dirigea vers la boîte de potions et sortit en trombes du bureau de Ron et Harry, ses robes virevoltant derrière lui. Ron continua à rire et secoua la tête. Il retourna à son travail, toujours en train de rire.

Draco arriva à l'atrium et transplana hors du ministère sur le pas de la porte d'Harry. Il frappa et attendit. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il savait qu'Harry était chez lui. Il fronça les sourcils et se demanda s'il dormait. Il songea à simplement défaire le sort de verrouillage qu'il avait lancé la veille et entrer mais il n'était pas sûr de la manière avec laquelle il allait être reçu. Il soupira et frappa à nouveau, plus fort cette fois.

A peu près deux minutes plus tard, au moment où Draco allait partir et retourner au ministère pour voir si Ron ne pouvait pas le faire entrer par cheminette, la porte s'ouvrit et la bouche de Draco s'ouvrit et s'assécha.

Harry se tenait de l'autre côté, le regard noir, mais avait l'air également fatigué. Ce ne fut pas cela qui lui assécha la gorge. Il se tenait là sans t-shirt, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que d'habitude à cause du sommeil et il avait enfilé un jogging qui ne montait que jusqu'au-dessus de son aire pelvienne. Sa trainée de poils noirs qui descendait faisait des clins d'œil à Draco, il en était sûr.

"Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Harry, sortant Draco de sa rêverie.

Draco leva soudainement la tête et nota que le regard noir d'Harry s'était transformé en regard de curiosité. Draco rencontra ses yeux et il réalisa que tout ce qu'il avait en face de lui, les yeux émeraude qui le regardaient, complètement nus de ses lunettes brillaient beaucoup plus fortement que jamais. Il sentit des papillons voler dans son estomac en une danse stupide.

"Hm, je… ne m'en rappelle pas…" Il fit une pause, incapable de penser de manière cohérente. Pourquoi était-il passé ? Etait-ce pour admirer encore plus Harry ? Etait-ce pour imaginer ce que ce serait de le voir comme il était en ce moment tous les matins ?

Harry eut un rictus et descendit les yeux vers ses mains. "C'était pour m'amener mes potions ?" demanda-t-il.

Draco cligna doucement des yeux et regarda en bas. Oh, oui, c'était pour ça qu'il était venu. "Oui, exactement," dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, sentant ses joues brûler. Il allait tendre le paquet à Harry mais s'arrêta.

"Tu veux entrer ?" demanda Harry, incertain.

"Oh, hm, ouais, bien sûr, oui," bégaya Draco et il s'avança vers la porte quand Harry l'ouvrit en grand et lui fit signe de venir.

Draco entra et il entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui alors qu'il se demandait où il devait aller. Il pensait qu'un verre d'eau lui ferait le plus grand bien alors il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il passa la porte et posa la boîte de potions sur la table. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour, se demandant s'il devait juste prendre un verre et se servir de l'eau ou…

"Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?" demanda Harry en arrivant derrière lui. Draco sursauta alors même qu'il savait qu'il était là. Harry sourit légèrement et retint un rire.

"De l'eau irait très bien," répondit Draco.

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le placard pour prendre un verre. Il s'approcha du frigo, l'ouvrit et prit un pichet. Il versa de l'eau dans le verre et le tendit à Draco. Ce dernier fit attention de ne pas toucher Harry alors qu'il prenait le verre. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils face à cet évitement.

Harry rangea le pichet et commença à se préparer un thé. Draco engloutit son eau, sentant sa bouche s'humidifier. Il soupira et posa son verre. Les papillons semblaient s'être également calmés.

Une fois qu'Harry eut fini de faire son thé, il se tourna et s'assit en face de Draco. Il sirota son thé pendant un instant, le silence s'étirant entre eux. Il tira la boîte de potions vers lui et prit celle qu'il lui fallait. Il allait la débouchonner mais Draco leva la main, lui touchant presque le bras. Il leva les yeux vers lui et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ?" demanda Draco.

"Non. Je me suis réveillé sur mon canapé ce matin, j'ai essayé de me préparer pour la journée mais je me suis ravisé et je suis retourné dormir en haut. Pourquoi ?" répondit Harry.

"Si tu prends cette potion le ventre vide, tu vas te sentir un peu malade. Tu devrais manger quelque chose," expliqua Draco.

Harry soupira, sentant qu'il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour se faire à manger mais Draco connaissait les potions donc il avait confiance en ce qu'il disait. Il commença à se lever mais Draco lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

"Laisse-moi te préparer quelque chose," offrit le blond. Il se leva et ouvrit le frigo. Il sortit quelques œufs et les posa sur le comptoir. Il referma la porte et ouvrit la huche à pain pour prendre quelques tranches. Il se mit à toaster le pain et brouiller les œufs. Alors que ces derniers cuisaient, il sortit le beurre et la confiture du frigo et les mit sur la table. Harry le regardait, littéralement captivé. Il était à la fois surpris et reconnaissant envers ce que faisait Draco. Il y avait également un autre sentiment encore plus surprenant que le fait que Draco faisait à manger sans elfe de maison, c'était le sentiment qu'Harry ressentait lorsqu'on prenait soin de lui.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Harry put voir exactement comment il se sentait en se basant sur les expressions de son visage. Harry avait toujours été facile à lire. Il sentit son visage s'échauffer face à ce qu'il voyait. Il retourna vers la nourriture et la mit dans une assiette, la plaçant ensuite devant Harry. Il conjura une fourchette et un couteau à beurre et les lui donna également. Puis, il se rassit sur sa chaise et regarda Harry avec attente. Ce dernier le fixait.

"Ce plat ne va pas se manger tout seul," lui rappela Draco.

Harry rougit et prit sa fourchette. "Merci. C'est très gentil de ta part," répondit-il.

Draco haussa les épaules. "Je préfèrerais ne pas te voir malade du tout," répondit-il en essayant de justifier sa douceur.

Harry eut un rictus. "Evidemment," dit-il.

Harry mangea son petit déjeuner en silence. Draco alternait entre le regarder manger et fixer son verre d'eau en face de lui. Il pensait à combien il voulait ça tous les matins. Harry finit et posa sa fourchette. Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise et croisa les bras, grimaçant quand son épaule commença à lui faire mal. Draco lui lança un regard entendu et Harry tendit la main vers sa potion et la but.

"Donc, à propos d'hier soir," commença Harry, brisant le silence.

Draco rougit légèrement. "Ouais, à propos d'hier soir," répéta-t-il.

Harry soupira. "Je suis désolé d'avoir été ivre. Je n'ai généralement pas de public quand je suis comme ça. Je suis tout aussi désolé pour t'avoir poussé sur certaines choses. Tu as tes raisons, je les accepte."

Draco fronça les sourcils. "Je me fiche que tu aies été ivre puisque tu es assez adorable comme ça." Il marqua une pause à cette confession. Harry haussa un sourcil. Draco l'ignora. Il devait tout faire sortir pendant qu'Harry était sobre. Il avait gardé ça en lui pendant trop longtemps. "Ne sois pas désolé de m'avoir poussé parce que je voulais te le dire depuis un moment. Bon sang, je ne pensais pas que c'était réciproque donc…" Il s'arrêta. Il n'était toujours pas sûr qu'Harry ressente la même chose ou si c'était juste pour voir s'il pouvait ressentir la même chose.

"Eh bien, j'ai essayé de t'embrasser donc qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te dire ?" demanda Harry.

Draco fronça les sourcils. "Que tes amis ont suffisamment baissé tes défenses pour que tu te demandes si tu pouvais ou non ?"

"Bon, bien sûr. Je suppose que c'est possible," répondit Harry, incertain.

Il pensa à toutes les fois où il avait interagi avec Draco depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler au ministère. En premier lieu, il avait été très suspicieux concernant ses intentions mais il réalisa ensuite qu'il était là parce qu'il était le meilleur dans son travail. Cela ne les avait pas empêchés de se disputer et de s'énerver mutuellement mais à un moment donné, les choses avaient changé. Draco avait commencé à faire des équipements pour eux et cela coïncidait toujours avec le moment où Harry se blessait. Il créait toujours quelque chose qui protégerait Harry contre cette même blessure dans le futur. Il avait commencé à agir différemment envers Harry et il n'avait plus engagé les disputes. Il avait commencé à le regarder d'un air inquiet quand il se blessait plutôt que d'un air ennuyé. Les signes étaient là mais il n'avait juste pas remarqué ou son cerveau ne voulait pas comprendre ce genre de sentiments de la part de Draco.

Draco pouvait voir qu'Harry pensait à quelque chose d'assez important. Ses pensées flashaient sur son visage. "A quoi tu penses ?" demanda Draco silencieusement.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, se mordant la lèvre. Draco voulait être celui qui mordait cette lèvre. Il sentit son estomac se tordre à cette idée. Il y avait pensé tellement de fois, pas juste en compagnie d'Harry. "Je pense au fait que je doive être la personne la plus aveugle du monde," répondit-il.

Draco leva un sourcil. "Comment ça ?" demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

"Tous les signes étaient là. Les choses ont changé et je ne l'avais même pas réalisé. Je ne voulais pas le remarquer parce que je pensais que tu me détestais et que tu me détesterais toujours. Pourquoi imaginer quelque chose de différent ?" répondit Harry, énonçant ses pensées à voix haute.

"Parce que je ne te déteste pas, plus maintenant, ou je ne t'ai peut-être même jamais détesté, je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que, depuis quelques mois, les sentiments que j'avais pour toi ont changé," énonça Draco doucement.

"Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?" le questionna Harry.

Draco renifla. "Je me le demande ça depuis la première fois que je l'ai remarqué."

"Quand était la première fois ?" demanda Harry curieusement.

Draco savait exactement quand il avait remarqué avoir des sentiments différents pour Harry. C'était une des fois où il s'était blessé plus sévèrement que d'habitude. "Tu te rappelles le raid que tu as fait i peu près un an ? Celui qui était dans les états de MacNair ?" Harry acquiesça après un moment, se souvenant très bien de ce jour. C'était une de ses premières grosses blessures. "Eh bien, je travaillais dans mon labo sur une affaire différente, une avec des objets ensorcelés. Ils m'en avaient donné un à observer et j'étais en train d'essayer de comprendre comment briser les sorts pour ensuite découvrir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Je me rappelle être assis et entendre un vacarme dans le département. Je l'ai ignoré au début mis ça ne se calmait pas alors je suis sorti pour voir ce qui se passait. J'ai attrapé un auror, je ne me souviens pas qui, et je lui ai demandé ce qui était arrivé. Il m'a dit qu'un raid s'était mal passé et ensuite, j'ai entendu quelqu'un mentionner ton nom comme étant l'une des victimes. C'est à cet instant-là que j'ai ressenti quelque chose. J'étais extrêmement inquiet pour toi donc je suis allé à l'hôpital et quand j'ai vu à quel point tu étais blessé, l'inquiétude a triplé. Je suis retourné directement à mon labo et j'ai commencé à créer quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui te protégerait si cela arrivait à nouveau. C'est à cet instant que j'ai réalisé qu'à un moment donné, ton charme avait brisé mes murs et une fois cela fait, il n'y avait pas de retour possible," expliqua-t-il.

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?" demanda Harry dans la confusion.

Draco rit sardoniquement. "Ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée pour de multiples raisons," répondit-il.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Harry.

Draco soupira. "Un, tu es Harry Potter et je suis Draco Malfoy. Deux, on ne s'est pas entendu pendant des années. Trois, je n'allais pas faire quelque chose alors que je ne pensais pas, pendant une seule seconde, que tu apprécierais. Quatre, tu es Harry Potter et je suis Draco Malfoy," expliqua-t-il.

"Donc, quoi, tu en pinçais pour moi pendant des mois sans même songer à le mentionner ?" répliqua Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules. "Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse ? Te dire que je t'apprécie ? Te dégoûter et te repousser et te faire me détester encore plus ? Rendre les choses gênantes au travail ?" questionna-t-il.

"Je n'aurais pas été dégoûté et je n'aurais pas été repoussé et je ne t'aurais pas plus détesté parce que je ne peux pas détester davantage quelque chose si je ne le déteste pas en premier lieu," contra Harry. Il secoua la tête et se leva, sortant de la cuisine.

Draco sauta sur ses pieds et le suivit immédiatement. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir une nouvelle fois. Il suivit Harry jusque dans le salon. "Ecoute, au moins je ne le dis maintenant. Je suis désolé de m'être reculé hier. Ça ne correspond pas à ce que je ressens. J'ai envie de t'embrasser depuis des mois. Tu m'as pris par surprise. Je ne me serais jamais attendu…" Draco s'arrêta parce qu'Harry s'était retourné et il le regardait d'une telle manière que Draco eut la gorge serrée.

Harry marcha vers lui. Il s'arrêta en face de lui, à seulement quelques centimètres. "Si je t'embrassais maintenant, est-ce que tu te reculerais ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter un autre–" Harry n'eut pas l'opportunité de finir sa phrase. Draco bougea rapidement, tirant Harry vers lui par son bras valide. Il entoura un des siens autour de sa taille et amena l'autre au niveau du visage du brun avant de se pencher en avant et de capturer les lèvres d'Harry en un baiser profond. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Harry, demandant l'entrée.

Harry répondit immédiatement, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Toutes les fois où Draco l'avait regardé d'une certaine façon et toutes les fois où Hermione et Ron lui avaient assuré que Draco avait des sentiments pour lui envahirent son esprit. Tous les moldus qui, il le remarquait à présent, ressemblaient tous à Draco envahirent également son esprit et il comprit ce qu'il avait cherché chez tous ses sujets tests. Draco.

Ils se séparèrent, respirant lourdement. Harry se recula, leur donnant à tous les deux l'espace nécessaire. "A quoi tu penses maintenant ?" demanda Draco en brisant le silence.

"Je pense que tout a un sens maintenant. Je suis désolé que ça m'ait pris autant de temps," répondit-il.

Draco rit. Il s'avança à nouveau, enivré par le bonheur que tout soit dit et qu'Harry semble retourner ses sentiments. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il le lui embrassa, descendant le long de sa mâchoire. Harry soupira et les doigts de Draco effleurèrent son dos nu.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois porter mon équipement tout le temps ?" demanda Harry après un moment.

"Ça dépend. Es-tu en train de dire que tu retournes mes sentiments ?" demanda Draco.

Harry rougit, sachant que la réponse était très simple. Tellement simple qu'il aurait dû la comprendre il y a longtemps. "Oui," chuchota-t-il.

"Alors, oui, tu dois porter ton équipement," répliqua Draco. Il se recula et regarda Harry. Il fronçait les sourcils. Draco soupira. "S'il te plait, porte-les juste jusqu'à ce que je les refasse avec un nouveau matériau. S'il te plait Harry," plaida-t-il. Toutes les blessures d'Harry flashèrent devant ses yeux. C'était déjà dur quand il nourrissait en secret des sentiments pour lui mais maintenant que tout était dit et qu'ils étaient ensemble, ce serait pire.

Harry acquiesça. "Très bien, mais je m'attends à ce que tu trouves quelque chose le plus tôt possible," le taquina-t-il.

Draco sourit et hocha la tête. Harry lui sourit en retour et se pencha en avant, l'embrassant à nouveau. Draco entoura ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry, le tirant plus près de lui. Harry plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Draco, enfonçant ses doigts sur sa taille. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait perdu autant de mois pendant lesquels il aurait pu embrasser Draco.

Ils se séparèrent à nouveau. "Ron et Hermione ne vont jamais me lâcher avec ça," commenta Harry en riant.

"Weasley ne m'a pas laissé oublier depuis qu'il a compris ce que je ressentais pour toi," répliqua Draco.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Il allait se ridiculiser mais cela en valait le coup. Cela en valait tellement le coup.

 **A suivre~**


	3. Troisième chapitre

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la version française si on peut dire ça...

* * *

Passé : partie 3

 _A peu près deux ans avant le présent_

Harry et Ron, nouvellement nommés aurors, étaient assis dans leur bureau, détendus, extrêmement ravis d'être là.

"Est-ce que tu y crois ? On est réellement des aurors," rayonna Ron.

"Avec notre propre bureau !" s'exclama Harry.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et commencèrent ensuite à bouger des choses autour de leurs bureaux pour avoir l'air très important. Ils étaient enfin des aurors.

* * *

 _Six mois plus tard_

"Tu sais le labo qui a été mis en place pour le département des aurors, celui qui se focalise uniquement sur notre département et sur toutes les affaires qui nous sont données et qui ne nécessitent pas l'intervention d'autres départements ?" demanda Ron.

Harry leva les yeux du rapport sur lequel il travaillait. "Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il d'un air absent, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en reposant son regard sur le rapport.

"J'ai entendu une rumeur sur la personne qui va être le technicien de labo," continua Ron. Harry émit un grognement en guise de réponse et Ron fronça les sourcils. "Draco Malfoy," finit-il. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et regarda son ami et partenaire traiter cette nouvelle information.

Harry se figea, lâchant sa plume. Il leva lentement les yeux. "Qui ?" demanda-t-il, sûr d'avoir mal compris ou de ne pas avoir bien entendu.

"Draco. Malfoy." Répéta Ron, disant son nom comme s'il y avait deux phrases.

Harry se recula dans son siège et croisa les bras. "Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ?"

Ron haussa les épaules. "J'ai entendu dire qu'il était très bon dans ce qu'il faisait et qu'il serait un atout," répondit-il en toussant légèrement.

Harry ricana mais se renfrogna. "Plutôt pratique, non ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda Ron, confus.

"Qu'il travaille au Ministère. Pour suivre les traces de son père. En se plaçant lui-même au Ministère, spécifiquement au département des aurors," marmonna Harry.

Ron secoua la tête. "Mec, je ne l'apprécie pas plus que toi mais ne soyons pas méfiants envers lui. Donne lui peut-être une chance ?"

Harry secoua la tête et se leva. "Je descends là-bas," déclara-t-il.

Ron allait dire quelque chose pour l'arrêter mais il avait déjà passé la porte. Il soupira et se remit au travail. Harry parcourut le hall, déterminé à découvrir ce à quoi Draco Malfoy jouait. _Quelle arrière-pensée a-t-il en venant ici ?_

Il arriva au labo et se demanda s'il devait frapper. Il choisit de ne pas le faire, ne laissant pas à Draco l'opportunité d'arrêter de faire ce qu'il ne devrait pas faire. Harry entra directement et s'arrêta juste à l'entrée du labo. Il regarda autour de lui, surpris, s'émerveillant de la beauté de la pièce. Il commença à en faire le tour, oubliant complètement le but de sa visite. Il semblait qu'il avait déjà commencé à travailler sur quelques choses pour le département, beaucoup de bonnes choses.

Ça ne t'a pas pris longtemps," dit quelqu'un à la droite d'Harry.

Il se retourna, regarda autour de lui et vit Draco Malfoy se tenant là à le regarder. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé mais quelque chose était différent. Harry ne savait pas dire quoi. "Malfoy," répondit-il.

"Que puis-je faire pour toi, Potter ?" demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

Harry parcourut la pièce des yeux et ne vit rien de malfaisant. Admettons, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne faisait pas quelque chose de mal. "Hm, voulais juste te souhaiter la bienvenue et euh, j'espère que tu te plais ici," répondit-il.

Draco haussa un sourcil. "Tu es un piètre menteur, Potter," se moqua-t-il.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et gonfla légèrement le torse. "Bienvenue au département, Malfoy," déclara-t-il et il tourna les talons avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose de stupide.

* * *

 _Deux mois plus tard_

"Merlin, ça fait mal putain !" cria Harry alors qu'il amenait sa main à sa poitrine. Il venait de recevoir un sort à la main qui lui avait presque coupé un ou deux doigts. Heureusement, les soigneurs à Ste Mangouste avaient pu les soigner mais cela faisait atrocement mal. Harry ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois où il s'était blessé aussi sévèrement. Hermione se tenait à côté, une soigneuse en formation, les regardant travailler sur son meilleur ami. Ron faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente.

De retour au département des aurors, Draco était dans le bureau principal à récupérer quelques provisions nécessaires. Il entendit quelqu'un mentionner le nom d'Harry et il leva les yeux, essayant d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il savait qu'il était sur le terrain.

"Harry est à Ste Mangouste, il se fait rabibocher. Il a failli perdre deux doigts à cause d'un sort," entendit-il dire un des aurors juniors dire à quelqu'un d'autre.

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent et il alla dans son labo. Il savait que les aurors portaient des gants mais il savait qu'ils ne faisaient rien pour les protéger des sorts. Il en attrapa une paire et se mit au travail. Harry n'allait pas risquer de se blesser à nouveau de cette manière, pas s'il avait quelque chose à y redire.

Le jour suivant, Harry était de retour au travail à remplir la paperasse. Il n'allait pas pouvoir aller sur le terrain pendant deux ou trois jours. Il détestait ça. Ron était sur une autre mission et Harry s'ennuyait donc il commença à se promener dans le département. Il se dirigea vers le labo de Draco et y entra. Draco était penché sur la table, ajoutant les touches finales à quelque chose.

"Comment va ta main ?" demanda-t-il sans lever la tête.

 _Comment sait-il toujours que c'est moi ?_ "J'ai encore tous mes doigts donc ça va, non ?" commenta-t-il nonchalamment.

Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil et acquiesça. "Oui, ce serait bien, sachant que tu as besoin d'eux pour tenir ta baguette," répondit-il.

"Sur quoi tu travailles ?" demanda-t-il.

Draco soupira et se redressa. Il s'étira le cou puis souleva les gants. Il les tendit à Harry. "Mets-les," demanda-t-il.

Harry soupira et fit comme il lui était demandé. Il baissa le regard, surpris par la sensation de confort, meilleurs que ceux qu'ils avaient déjà. Il les tourna dans tous les sens, examina ses doigts et remarqua qu'ils avaient des grips. Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita légèrement, la sentant plus stable dans sa poigne. "Ouah, Malfoy, c'est plutôt bien," le complimenta-t-il.

Draco sourit légèrement. "Et ce n'est pas tout," fit-il remarquer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en plus ?" demanda Harry.

Draco sortit sa baguette. Harry le regarda un peu nerveusement. "Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose," dit-il.

"Hm, quoi ?" demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

Draco rit légèrement. "Fais-moi confiance, Potter, je ne vais pas te blesser," dit-il sincèrement.

Harry soupira. Il travaillait vraiment bien ici et au fil du temps, Harry avait compris que Draco était là parce qu'il était bon dans ce qu'il faisait. Il hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. Draco fit un signe de tête et bougea son poignet, murmurant un sort de découpe. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il reconnaissait le sort qui lui avait été jeté la veille. Il ferma les yeux, sentit le sort sur sa main et se prépara à ressentir de la douleur. Quand cela ne vint pas, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa main puis Draco, surpris.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda-t-il confus.

Draco eut l'air content de lui et il rangea sa baguette. "J'ai juste créé des gants pour toi et les autres aurors pour éviter qu'il ne se passe la même chose qu'hier," répondit-il simplement.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent et il les baissa à nouveau. "Brillant," le complimenta-t-il à nouveau. "Merci," ajouta Harry en levant les yeux vers lui.

Draco rougit légèrement et hocha la tête. "Je fais juste mon travail, Potter. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser. Je dois dupliquer ceux-là pour le reste des aurors."

* * *

 _Trois mois plus tard_

"Où est Potter ?" demanda Draco en guise de salut quand il entra dans le bureau de Ron et d'Harry.

Ron leva les yeux vers lui, surpris. Il entendit quelque chose dans le ton de Draco qui l'étonna. Il avait l'air inquiet. "Il se fait examiner par les soigneurs. Il a pris un stupefix dans la poitrine et ça a laissé pas mal de marques," répondit-il.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent et il fronça les sourcils en se mordant la lèvre. Les sourcils de Ron se haussèrent tandis que les rouages de son cerveau se mettaient en marche. Harry s'était blessé de nombreuses fois depuis que Draco avait commencé à travailler au département. Il avait déjà créé des nouveaux gants, de meilleures protections pour leurs bottes et pour leur menton. Tout cela correspondait à des endroits où Harry avait été blessé.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il.

Ron se pencha en avant. "On essayait juste d'arrêter quelqu'un qui avait volé deux ou trois boutiques sur le chemin de Traverse. Harry le poursuivait dans une allée alors que je faisais le tour pour lui couper la route. Quand je suis arrivé de l'autre côté, le gars était stupéfixé et entouré de cordes alors qu'Harry était allongé par terre en se tenant le torse. Je me suis jeté sur lui pour l'examiner. Il s'est juste pris un stupefix sur le torse et ça lui a laissé des marques. Les soigneurs ont dit qu'il irait bien, il a juste besoin de quelques antidouleurs," expliqua Ron.

Draco soupira et hocha la tête, son visage reprenant quelques couleurs. "Bien, très bien alors Merci," dit-il et il tourna les talons et quitta le bureau de Ron. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils de réflexion. Hermione entra en ayant l'air légèrement soucieuse.

"Je viens de ramener Harry à la maison. Il va bien et les antidouleurs ont commencé à agir donc il va probablement dormir pour le reste de la journée. Est-ce que je viens de voir Malfoy ici ?" demanda-t-elle.

Ron acquiesça. "Ouais, il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Harry," commenta-t-il pensivement.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se haussèrent et elle sourit légèrement. "Est-ce que tu penses qu'il aura fini de faire une protection pour le torse le temps qu'Harry revienne ?" questionna-t-elle.

Ron gloussa et hocha la tête. "Oui. En fait, il doit probablement déjà être en train d'en designer un. Il apprécie Harry, non ?"

Hermione acquiesça. "Je pense que oui. Et je parie qu'Harry n'en a pas la moindre idée," commenta-t-elle.

Ron renifla. "Pas la moindre," répondit-il.

* * *

 _Un mois plus tard_

"Salut Malfoy, comment ça va ?" demanda nonchalamment Ron en entrant dans le labo.

Draco leva immédiatement les yeux et se concentra sur son expression. "Qu'est qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda-t-il.

Ron eut l'air légèrement penaud. "On a été appelé et on n'a pas eu le temps d'aller chercher tout notre équipement. Harry avait sa protection de poitrine chez lui donc il se fait examiner Ste Mangouste. Ce n'était pas si moche cette fois donc il sera bientôt sorti, j'en suis sûr," répondit Ron.

Draco grogna de contrariété et jeta son projet sur la table. "Ce n'est pas compliqué, non ?" marmonna-t-il en colère.

"Ecoute, il n'a pas fait exprès. Il le porte d'habitude. On a juste été appelé pendant notre jour de repos," essaya-t-il.

Draco secoua la tête et reprit son projet. Ron comprit que c'était son signal de sortie et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il remonta et vit Harry assis à son bureau à remplir de la paperasse. "Ça va, mon pote ?" demanda-t-il en entrant et en allant s'assoir à son bureau.

Harry le regarda et sourit. "Evidemment. Où étais-tu ?" demanda-t-il.

Ron détourna les yeux, penaud. Harry grogna. "Désolé. J'ai essayé d'apaiser les choses," s'excusa-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se leva. Il savait qu'il devait faire face à Draco à un moment ou un autre. Autant le faire maintenant. A chaque fois qu'il se blessait quand il ne portait pas son équipement, Draco lui touchait un mot ou deux sur la raison pour laquelle il devait le porter. Il alla au labo et entra.

Draco faisait cette fois-ci face à la porte. Il eut un air renfrogné lorsqu'il regarda Harry. "Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ?" demanda Draco.

Harry ferma les yeux. "Je sais. Avoir tout le temps mon équipement avec moi. Je suis désolé," répondit-il.

"Pourquoi je perds mon putain de temps à faire tout ça pour toi… et les autres ? Tu ne le portes pas, putain ! Je ne le fais pas seulement pour me donner du travail. Je le fais pour que toi… et les autres soyez en sécurité. Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte, Potter ?" demanda-t-il, en colère.

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba sous la surprise. Il avait pris l'habitude des diatribes de Draco comme il les entendait fréquemment, mais celle-là était un peu plus forte que d'habitude. Un peu plus animée que d'habitude. "Ecoute, Malfoy, c'était une erreur involontaire."

"Ce sont des erreurs involontaires qui vont te tuer," répondit-il avec fureur.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il regarda Draco se tourner violemment et claquer la porte de son bureau. Harry hésita à aller lui parler mais choisit de tout simplement faire demi-tour et d'aller crier sur Ron pour l'avoir dénoncé une nouvelle fois.

Il remonta en trombe et entra dans le bureau. Ron le regarda avec attente. "Merci beaucoup partenaire ! Malfoy vient tout juste de me crier dessus sans raison ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il travaille ci déjà ?" demanda-t-il en colère.

Ron soupira. "Il est le meilleur dans ce qu'il fait et on a besoin de lui. De plus, ce n'était pas sans raison. Tu as été blessé et tu ne l'aurais pas été si tu avais porté ta protection. Je suis désolé qu'il t'ait hurlé dessus mais je pense que ce mec s'inquiète pour ta sécurité. Je pense qu'il t'apprécie," répondit Ron, n'énonçant pas pour la première fois à Harry ce qu'il pensait des sentiments qu'avait Draco pour lui.

Harry renifla et se jeta dans son fauteuil. "Ouais, t'as raison. Ce mec me déteste. Il fait tous ces machins juste pour faire bonne figure auprès du chef du département. Tu es fou si tu penses qu'il m'apprécie," renifla-t-il à nouveau en secouant la tête.

Ron se renfrogna. Harry pouvait être tellement bouché de temps en temps.

* * *

Draco était assis dans son labo à travailler sur un cas qu'on lui avait apporté une semaine auparavant. La preuve qu'il examinait le laissait perplexe. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir exactement de quoi il s'agissait mais il pouvait sentir un progrès arriver. Il leva la tête, surpris, quand il entendit un tumulte de l'autre côté de la porte. Il dégaina sa baguette, ouvrit la porte et regarda dehors. Les gens se déplaçaient d'un pas rapide. Tout le monde. Draco sentit son estomac se serrer de nervosité. Il sortit et entendit des mots qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. "Blessés." "Blessures multiples." "Harry Potter."

Il tendit le bras et attrapa la personne qui avait dit le nom d'Harry. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Harry ?" demanda-t-il.

"La descente qu'il faisait s'est mal passée. Il est à Ste Mangouste. Ils ne sont pas sûrs qu'il va s'en sortir," dit la personne, ses yeux écarquillés d'inquiétude pour un camarade auror.

Draco sentit son estomac tomber à ses pieds et il savait que son visage avait blêmi. Il devait savoir si Harry était sain et sauf. Il sortit en trombe sur département et utilisa le réseau de cheminette pour se rendre directement à Ste Mangouste. Il trébucha en sortant et se dirigea vers le département des urgences. Hermione se tenait dans le couloir, dirigeant des médicomages vers différents secteurs. Elle semblait au top de sa forme mais ses yeux la trahissaient. Draco la rejoint rapidement.

"Où est-il ?" demanda-t-il au lieu de la saluer.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui sous la surprise puis son regard s'adoucit. "Ils s'occupent de lui en ce moment. Va attendre dans la salle d'attente. Ron y est," dit-elle doucement.

Draco voulait la secouer pour être si calme. Comment pouvait-elle l'être ? Draco se sentait comme s'il allait ramper hors de son propre corps. Il fit le trajet automatiquement jusqu'à la salle d'attente et s'assit à côté de Ron qui était penché en avant, la tête entre les mains. Il se tourna légèrement et regarda Draco qui fixait les portes de la salle des urgences avec un air paniqué.

"Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Ron.

Draco se tourna pour le regarder et Ron lui retourna son regard, souriant légèrement en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Draco. Cela consolida ce qu'il savait déjà. Draco appréciait Harry, beaucoup. Draco lui lança un regard noir et malgré les circonstances, Ron eut un rictus mais ne dit rien. "Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Draco, sa voix se brisant.

Ron ignora le changement de ton. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, son bref moment de répit au sujet de son inquiétude disparaissant. "La descente a mal tourné. MacNair avait posé un piège et presque tout le monde s'est retrouvé coincé dedans. Harry s'en est rendu compte au dernier moment, poussant les gens au loin avant qu'il n'en reçoive le plus fort. C'est pour ça qu'il est là-dedans," répondit Ron en faisant un geste vers la salle des urgences.

"Où étais-tu bon sang ?" demanda Draco en colère.

Ron soupira. "J'étais à l'arrière du groupe à fermer la marche. On a fait ça des centaines de fois. C'est la première fois que quelque chose comme ça arrive," insista Ron.

"C'est MacNair putain ! J'aurais pu vous dire que vous seriez dans un monde de souffrance et de violence !" s'exclama Draco.

Ron soupira. "Je sais. Ecoute, il portait son équipement donc je suis sûr que ces parties de lui iront bien. Harry ira bien. J'en suis sûr," répliqua Ron.

Draco se pencha en avant et enfonça son visage dans ses mains. Toutes les choses qu'il avait remarquées pendant tous ces mois et sur lesquelles il avait travaillé au département des aurors pour Harry vinrent lui emplir l'esprit. Toutes les fois où il fabriquait quelque chose parce qu'Harry se blessait. Toutes les fois où lui et Harry plaisantaient entre eux. Chaque nuance qui appartenait à Harry Potter. Il était assis derrière ces portes, se battant pour sa vie et il avait le pouvoir de le garder en sécurité. Il avait le talent pour le faire et il ne le faisait pas. Si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait… Il secoua la tête, se refusant à aller dans cette direction.

Des heures passèrent puis finalement, un soigneur sortit, épuisé. "Il se repose à présent. Vous pouvez venir si vous voulez," dit le soigneur, principalement à Ron.

Ron hocha la tête et se leva. Il baissa les yeux vers Draco qui avait le regard posé sur le soigneur, essayant d'avoir une idée de l'état d'Harry. "Allez Malfoy. Ça va te rendre fou si tu ne viens pas le voir," suggéra Ron.

Draco voulait le contredire et ajouter que c'était ridicule mais il savait parfaitement que c'était un mensonge. Il se leva et les suivit dans la salle des urgences. Ils parcoururent plusieurs halls et arrivèrent finalement à une chambre privée. Ils entrèrent et regardèrent droit devant eux. Hermione était déjà assise à côté d'Harry et tenait sa main. Ron alla se placer à ses côtés, plaçant une main sur son épaule. Draco se figea alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers le plus grand sorcier qu'il connaisse. L'homme qui lui avait empoisonné l'existence pendant des années. Il le fixa, sentant quelque chose changer en lui et s'installer.

"Tous les endroits où il portait tes protections vont parfaitement bien. Pas de dégât. Partout ailleurs, il est blessé. Il va néanmoins s'en sortir. Ça aurait pu être bien pire," dit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à Draco.

Draco hocha la tête et s'approcha légèrement. Harry avait l'air si pâle. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il partit après une demi-heure, retourner au travail le démangeait. Il rendrait visite à Harry tous les jours, pendant qu'il dormait, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libéré. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry sache que ses sentiments pour lui avaient changé. Il voulait que personne ne le sache. Cela ne lui apporterait rien de bon puisqu'Harry Potter le détestait.

 **A suivre~**


	4. Dernier chapitre

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la version française si on peut dire ça...

* * *

Futur : partie 4

 _Six mois après s'être mis ensemble_

Harry s'assit sur la chaise de bureau de Draco en le regardant travailler. Draco rougissait profondément puisqu'Harry et lui venaient tout juste, dans le bureau de Draco, de se retrouver l'un l'autre après que le brun eut été en mission pendant cinq jours. Harry avait l'air plutôt fier de lui.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir l'air si suffisant," le taquina Draco en levant les yeux vers Harry qui le regardait avec des yeux vert brillant.

Harry lui sourit. "Je n'ai pas un air suffisant, juste satisfait," répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Draco rougit furieusement et sourit. Il se recomposa. Il était au travail et il se devait d'être sérieux. Oui, il travaillait avec son petit-ami, en quelque sorte, et ils étaient souvent distraits dans le labo de Draco, occasionnellement dans le bureau, juste pour rendre Ron fou, mais il se devait d'être sérieux. Ils pourraient profiter l'un de l'autre plus tard.

"N'as-tu pas de la paperasse à remplir ?" demanda Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils, pensivement. "Oui, je suppose que oui," répondit-il. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Draco qui s'était redressé et qui le regardait avec attente. Harry tendit son bras et l'enroula autour de sa taille pour le tirer contre lui. Il embrassa Draco profondément et en tira un doux gémissement, fondant presque dans ses bras. "Veux-tu dîner avec moi ce soir ?" demanda Harry quand ils se séparèrent.

"Je dîne toujours avec toi," répliqua-t-il avec un gloussement.

"Je veux dire au restaurant," élabora Harry.

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent. Ils étaient allés au pub quelque fois mais cela ressemblait juste à deux amis en train de dîner et boire. Un réel rendez-vous au restaurant était une chose complètement différente. "Tu es sûr ?" demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

Harry acquiesça et l'embrassa légèrement. "Oui. Si ça peut t'aider, on peut aller dans un restaurant moldu au lieu d'un restaurant sorcier," offrit-il.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête. "Non, c'est bon. Je vais devoir rentrer à la maison et me changer pour être plus présentable par contre," considéra-t-il alors qu'il s'imaginait son armoire en cherchant la bonne tenue.

Harry sourit et lui embrassa la joue. "Dix-neuf heures, love," déclara-t-il en laissant Draco dans son labo. Draco rougit à ses paroles tendres, jamais lassé de les entendre. Les premiers 'je t'aime' avaient été prononcés trois mois après leur mise en couple. Draco avait été amoureux d'Harry depuis au moins une année avant cela mais il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'Harry ressente la même chose.

Harry retourna dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec Ron, tout sourire. Ron leva les yeux vers lui et lui lança un regard complice. "Je vois que toi et Draco avez eu de belles petites retrouvailles," le taquina-t-il.

Harry sourit et s'assis derrière son bureau. "Ouais," dit-il d'une voix rêveuse. Ron fit semblant de vomir. Harry lui jeta une plume. "On va dîner ce soir," commenta-t-il.

"Vous mangez souvent au pub. Ce n'est pas une grande surprise," commenta Ron alors qu'il le regardait, confus.

Harry secoua la tête. "On va dans un restaurant à proprement parlé et je vais lui demander," répondit Harry doucement.

Ron se redressa. "Lui demander quoi ?" demanda-t-il nerveusement.

"De m'épouser," dit Harry à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, submergé par ce qu'il planifiait.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent. "Sérieusement, mec ?" demanda-t-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas bien entendu même s'il l'avait parfaitement entendu.

Harry hocha la tête. "Tu penses que c'est trop tôt ?"

Ron fronça les sourcils. "Je ne sais pas, mon pote. Je ne suis pas un très bon juge à ce propos. Je voulais épouser Hermione le jour après notre mise en couple officielle. Elle a refusé, beaucoup, avant de finalement dire oui un an après qu'on ait commencé à se fréquenter," répondit-il.

"Ouais mais vous deux étiez déjà intéressés l'un par l'autre longtemps avant que vous ne soyez ensemble. Vous étiez tous deux trop têtus pour le voir," contra Harry.

Ron rit. "Et toi et Malfoy, vous avez passé une longue période dans des camps opposés et vous n'étiez pas réellement d'accord sur vos sentiments jusqu'à il y a six mois de ça."

Harry soupira. "Ça semble naturel," insista-t-il.

"Tu peux lui demander et s'il dit non, sache juste qu'il est probablement comme Hermione. Elle voulait m'épouser, mais pas à ce moment-là. Il est amoureux de toi depuis un long moment, bien avant qu'il ne le réalise. Je ne pense pas qu'il va dire non. De plus, je ne t'ai jamais vus aussi heureux que pendant ces six derniers mois, Draco également. Il est beaucoup moins irritable maintenant," le taquina-t-il.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête. "Alors ce soir est le bon soir," dit-il avec confiance.

Ron lui sourit en retour et fit un mouvement de tête. Ils travaillèrent en silence le reste de l'après-midi, finissant la paperasse. Dès que dix-sept heures eurent sonné, ils sortirent. Ron accompagna Harry jusqu'aux cheminettes. Il avait un air soucieux.

"Eh, mec, écoute, tu peux t'assurer d'avoir ton équipement avec toi ?" demanda-t-il quand ils arrivèrent.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur. "Je l'ai toujours sur moi normalement, maintenant, mais pourquoi ?"

Ron haussa les épaules. "Juste un pressentiment, je pense. Tiens-moi au courant pour ce soir. Bonne chance !", lui lança Ron alors qu'il entra dans la cheminée pour rentrer chez lui.

Harry fronça les sourcils en observant les flammes disparaître. Il secoua la tête, alla dans sa cheminée et rentra chez lui. Il se fit du thé et s'assit devant la table, regardant par la fenêtre. C'était l'automne et les feuilles changeaient de couleur et tombaient lentement. Il sourit alors qu'il vit le vent souffler dans les arbres. Il baissa les yeux vers la boite à bijoux posée sur la table. Il l'ouvrit et sortit la bague. C'était un anneau noir très simple. Il savait que Draco voudrait choisir son propre anneau quand ils se marieraient mais il pensait que c'était plutôt bien pour l'instant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et nota qu'il était dix-huit heures. Il se leva et posa sa tasse de thé sur le comptoir après l'avoir rincée. Il alla dans sa chambre et commença à se préparer, choisissant de porter ses robes les plus habillées.

A dix-huit heures quarante-cinq, il transplana devant l'appartement de Draco. Il prit une profonde inspiration, vérifia qu'il avait bien sa rose rouge prête et frappa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et Harry se retrouva bouche bée. Draco se tenait là dans des robes grises foncées, faisant encore plus ressortir ses yeux argentés. Il était à couper le souffle. Il sourit à Harry, content de pouvoir le rendre incapable de former un mot. Harry était lui aussi impressionnant et Draco pouvait voir qu'il avait évidemment fait beaucoup d'effort pour la soirée.

"Est-ce pour moi ?" demanda-t-il en montrant de la tête la rose qu'Harry tenait.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et les baissa vers la rose. "Oui, oui, évidemment. Oui, c'est pour toi," déclara-t-il en la lui tendant.

"Tu es beau, Potter," le complimenta-t-il en prenant la rose, rougissant face au geste romantique.

Harry sourit. "J'aimerais être capable de te dire à quel point tu es absolument magnifique, mais je me trouve incapable de trouver les bons mots," répondit-il.

Draco fit un pas en avant et l'embrassa tendrement. "Je pense que je comprends et merci," murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Harry l'embrassa à nouveau et prit sa main dans la sienne.

"Allons-y ?" demanda-t-il. Draco hocha la tête et attrapa le bras d'Harry de sa main libre et ils transplanèrent au restaurant.

Ils arrivèrent dans une allée et se regardèrent. Ils prirent une profonde inspiration et commencèrent à marcher, main dans la main. Presque tout le monde dans le département des aurors savait qu'ils étaient ensemble mais cela n'avait pas encore été déclaré au grand public.

Avant de sortir de l'allée, ils relevèrent le menton, arborèrent un air signifiant 'ne me cherchez pas' et se dirigèrent vers le restaurant, main dans la main. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'un flash n'apparaisse. Harry cligna des yeux mais ne regarda pas la personne qui avait pris la photo, Draco, agrippé à la main d'Harry, son appréhension évidente, en fit de même. Harry le regarda et lui sourit avec assurance. Draco lui sourit en retour ; un autre flash éclata derrière eux. Ils l'ignorèrent et entrèrent dans le restaurant.

"Monsieur Potter, bienvenue," le salua l'hôtesse. Elle tenait les cartes des menus dans la main et fit un geste en direction de la salle. Elle se dirigea vers le fond, dans une partie plus privée de l'établissement. Harry lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Elle posa les cartes sur la table et Harry fit le tour pour tirer la chaise de Draco. Draco le regarda avec surprise mais s'assit. L'hôtesse rougit. "Passez une agréable soirée, messieurs," déclara-t-elle avant de partir.

Harry sourit à Draco qui le regardait d'un air sceptique. "Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?" demanda Draco.

"C'est notre première soirée dans un vrai restaurant. Un vrai rendez-vous, en dehors d'un pub. Je veux que ce soit spécial," répondit-il simplement.

Draco n'eut pas l'air de le croire une seule seconde mais il choisit de seulement apprécier le moment. Peut-être qu'il sortait le grand jeu pour en faire une soirée spéciale. "Eh bien, j'apprécie. Cet endroit est vraiment super. Je suis surpris que tu sois au courant de son existence," le taquina Draco en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Harry rit et secoua la tête. "Je pourrais mentir et te dire que je l'ai trouvé tout seul mais tu me connais mieux que ça et tu saurais que je raconte des histoires donc j'ai cherché autour de moi un bon restaurant et c'est celui qui a eu le plus de commentaires positifs," expliqua-t-il.

Draco lui sourit, heureux de savoir ce qu'avait exactement fait Harry pour trouver cet endroit. Les six derniers mois avaient été les meilleurs de sa vie. Être avec Harry avait été tellement mieux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il l'étonnait sans cesse. Il rendait constamment son monde meilleur et dans lequel cela valait le coup de vivre. Chaque jour était quelque chose de nouveau et de génial. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'était que le bonheur. "Je t'aime Harry," dit-il, ressentant une soudaine montée d'amour pour lui.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui d'un air surpris. Draco exprimait rarement son amour pour lui verbalement. Quand il le faisait, c'était fait pour être chéri. Prononcer ces trois mots en public et en dehors de leur zone de confort les rendait encore meilleur. "Je t'aime aussi," lui répondit-il doucement. Il tendit sa main et serra celle de Draco au-dessus de la table. Draco rougit et continua de parcourir la carte.

Quelques temps plus tard, leurs repas leur avaient été apportés et le vin versé. Harry et Draco appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre et appréciaient un dîner relativement privé. "Est-ce que ta dernière affaire s'est passé comme il le fallait ?" demanda Draco après un moment.

Harry secoua la tête. "On a filé le gars pendant cinq jours et puis il nous a faussé compagnie, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il s'en est tiré mais je pense qu'il a été averti par quelqu'un. On va se regrouper et probablement y retourner, peut-être avec une équipe différente et on verra si on peut l'attraper," répondit Harry.

Draco hocha la tête. "Pourquoi fait-il l'objet d'une enquête ?" demanda-t-il.

"Trafic de potions. Rien de bien sérieux, mais les potions peuvent potentiellement tomber entre les mains de personnes qui feraient des choses horribles avec," répondit Harry.

"Oh, ouais ils ont livré quelques-unes de ces potions à mon labo cette semaine. Il y a définitivement quelques composants là-dedans qui sont gênants mais ils ne sont pas mélangés correctement donc le risque est plus faible si quelqu'un venait à être en contact avec," expliqua Draco.

Harry lui sourit et Draco le regarda d'un air interrogateur. "J'aime ta manière terre à terre d'expliquer les choses," commenta-t-il.

Draco haussa les épaules. "Comment les moldus les appellent-ils, des scientifiques ?" Harry acquiesça. "Je suis un scientifique et nous nous en tenons aux faits. Je ne peux examiner aucune partie de mon travail d'un point de vue émotionnel. Ça ne doit être que des faits," répondit-il.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Sauf quand il s'agit de moi," fit-il remarquer doucement.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui et lui lança un regard affectueux. "Sauf quand il s'agit de toi," murmura-t-il.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et remarqua que le restaurant s'était quelque peu vidé et qu'il ne restait que quelques clients. Harry regarda à nouveau Draco et prit une profonde inspiration. Il mit la main dans sa poche et sortit la boite à bijoux, la posant sur la table. Draco baissa le regard et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses sourcils remontant vers ses cheveux. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et son estomac papillonner furieusement. Il leva les yeux vers Harry, se léchant nerveusement les lèvres.

Harry le regarda avec une expression calme, même si son estomac était serré. "Tu le sais probablement déjà mais je voulais rendre cette soirée spéciale pour une autre raison," commença Harry. Draco hocha lentement la tête. Harry sourit légèrement. "Je sais que ça m'a pris longtemps pour réaliser ce qu'il y avait devant mes yeux et que tu le savais bien avant moi. J'ai passé les six derniers mois à chérir chaque moment passé avec toi et à me rendre compte que je pourrais avoir la vie que j'avais toujours voulu avoir. J'attends avec impatience les nombreuses années à venir, si tu me le permets, évidemment. Veux-tu m'épouser ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il se glissait de sa chaise et se mettait sur un genou, tenant la boite à bijoux ouverte devant lui.

Draco le fixait, clignant lentement des yeux. Son cœur était prêt à exploser. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela arrive aussi tôt et il trouvait difficile de former les mots pour y répondre. Alors qu'il était sur le point de le faire, Harry fronça les sourcils et mit la main dans sa poche. Il jura alors qu'il sortait la pièce qui le prévenait que des aurors étaient dans le besoin. Elle était rouge brique, c'était donc définitivement une alerte de type arrêtez tout et venez. Harry soupira et baissa le regard. Il releva les yeux vers Draco d'un air désolé. Draco le fixait juste, toujours incapable de prononcer un mot. Sa colère commençait à grossir alors que son rendez-vous incroyable et sa demande en mariage étaient ruinés par Harry qui était appelé.

Il se leva et se pencha en avant, capturant les lèvres de Draco dans un baiser. "Je suis désolé, mon amour. Je sais que je t'ai pris de court et que c'est le plus mauvais timing possible," murmura-t-il, l'embrassant plus profondément. "Je te tiens au courant sur ce qu'il se passe dès que je peux," lui assura-t-il avant de l'embrasser rapidement une nouvelle fois et de le laisser.

Draco fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il regardait Harry partir. Il posa ses yeux sur la table et vit la bague posée là. Il tendit la main et la tira vers lui. Evidemment, Harry avait choisi une bague simple, sachant probablement qu'il voudrait choisir son propre anneau. La bague était néanmoins très jolie et il l'aimait. Il ferma la boite d'un coup sec et s'essuya inconsciemment les yeux. Cela n'aboutirait à rien de bien s'il pleurait en plein milieu du restaurant.

Le serveur s'approcha. "Tout va bien, monsieur ?" lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Draco secoua la tête. "Puis-je avoir l'addition s'il vous plait ?"

Le serveur hocha la tête et la posa devant lui. Draco lança un coup d'œil à la note et sortit le nombre de gallions nécessaire et se leva. Il sortit du restaurant, sa bague de fiançailles pesant lourd dans sa poche.

* * *

Draco hésita à rentrer chez lui mais à la place, il alla au département des aurors pour voir s'il pouvait savoir ce qui s'était passé avant de l'apprendre de la bouche d'Harry. Quelque chose le tracassait à propos de cet appel mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la raison.

Il entra et fut surpris de voir le département des aurors en léger chaos. Son estomac se serra de nervosité. Il alla directement au bureau d'Harry mais le trouva vide. Il se retourna et capta l'attention d'un autre auror. "Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-il.

L'auror le regarda nerveusement et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Draco n'aimait pas du tout cela. "Ils ont eu une piste sur leur affaire du début de semaine donc ils ont envoyé une équipe. Ils ont appelé des renforts et maintenant personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il se passe puisqu'ils n'ont encore eu de nouvelles de personne depuis qu'ils y sont allés. Ils sont en train de rassembler une autre équipe pour l'envoyer aussi," expliqua-t-il. Il lança un regard empli de compassion à Draco, sachant qu'Harry avait été envoyé en renfort. Il partit précipitamment. Draco restait debout, choqué. Chaque moment passé avec Harry traversèrent son esprit.

Il se tourna et marcha rapidement vers son labo. Il avait le sentiment que quoi qu'il se soit passé, cela impliquait les potions qui étaient en train d'être analysées dans son labo. Il entra, enleva ses robes et regarda les paillasses qui étudiaient chaque potion. Il les observa d'un air sombre, voyant quelque chose d'inquiétant. Elles avaient une combinaison d'ingrédients qui les rendaient collantes à toutes les surfaces et très difficiles à enlever. Heureusement pour Draco, il connaissait la potion qui les dissoudrait, il commença donc à en faire une grande quantité. Ce n'était pas une potion qui demandait beaucoup de temps de préparation, ce qui était un soulagement. Il se concentra sur sa tâche, repoussant tout le reste hors de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter pour Harry ou pour aucun des autres aurors. Il avait un travail à faire.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, Draco s'assit lourdement dans sa chaise. Il avait une grosse quantité de potion prête et était assez content de lui. Il se leva et sortit dans le département des aurors, le retrouvant beaucoup plus chaotique qu'avant. "Draco, tu es là !" s'exclama quelqu'un alors qu'il courrait vers lui. C'était le même auror que tout à l'heure.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang ?" demanda-t-il.

"Où étais-tu ? On a essayé de te trouver dans ton labo mais on ne pouvait pas rentrer. Tu ne nous as pas entendu cogner à la porte ?" le questionna-t-il.

Draco fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir lancé un sort sur la porte et encore moins être tellement dans sa bulle au point de te pas entendre quelqu'un essayer de rentrer dans son labo. "Non ! Je n'ai rien entendu du tout ! Je n'ai pas lancé de sort sur ma porte. Je ne le fais jamais quand j'y suis !" s'exclama-t-il.

L'auror fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. "Harry est à Ste Mangouste," dit-il, reposant finalement ses yeux sur lui.

L'estomac de Draco tomba à ses pieds. Il le savait déjà d'une manière ou d'une autre mais l'entendre à haute voix rendait cela pire. "Est-ce qu'il va bien ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

L'auror recula légèrement et secoua la tête. "Non. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mais il ne va pas bien. On essayait de te trouver. La femme de Ron a essayé de te contacter." Il lui lança un regard désolé. Draco fit volte-face et alla dans son labo. Il mit la potion qu'il avait préparée dans une grande flasque et la rétrécit. Il la glissa dans sa poche et sortit en trombe de son labo. Il verrouilla la porte et se précipita vers les cheminées. Il se sentait malade et tellement en colère de ne pas savoir. Si Harry était réveillé, il était probablement en train de jurer contre lui pour ne pas être là. Quel fiancé allait-il être s'il n'était pas aux côtés de son amour.

Il trébucha en sortant de la cheminée et se rua vers le département des urgences. Il ignora la médicomage qui lui braillait après. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit Hermione devant une chambre, les mains serrées et les yeux gonflés d'avoir pleuré. Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre et regarda à travers la fenêtre. Il voyait deux lits. Un avec Ron et un avec Harry. Hermione le regarda et cria avant de jeter ses bras autour de lui.

"Merlin, Draco, où étais-tu bon sang ?" demanda-t-elle en colère alors que de nouvelles larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

"J'étais dans mon labo pendant tout ce temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas me joindre. Je travaillais sur une potion mais je n'ai jamais été autant dans ma bulle !" s'exclama-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda pensivement dans la pièce. "Ron a mentionné qu'il pensait que quelqu'un avait averti le gars. Ils sont tombés dans un piège, Draco. Ils n'étaient même pas supposés être là ce soir. Merlin, Draco, que va-t-on faire ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec eux ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton égal.

"Ils ont été aspergés d'une sorte de potion et les soigneurs n'arrivent pas à l'enlever. Ça les brûle. Ils ne savent pas quoi faire," répondit-elle.

Draco mit la main dans sa poche et lui tendit la flasque rapetissée. "Voici l'antidote," dit-il doucement. Il regardait son amour crier de douleur dans le lit, le dos arqué. Draco sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il l'observait. Hermione prit la flasque et se précipita dans la pièce. Draco chancela en arrière et tomba dans une chaise en face de la porte. Il enfonça son visage dans ses mains et sanglota. Si seulement il avait demandé Draco en mariage plus tôt dans la soirée.

Des heures passèrent et Draco ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le visage dans ses mains. Hermione avait essayé de lui parler, de lui dire que la potion marchait, mais Draco ne voulait rien entendre. Il n'allait pas relever la tête avant d'être sûr qu'Harry allait bien.

Finalement, il se redressa et mit la main dans sa poche pour en sortir la bague qu'Harry avait achetée. Hermione, qui sommeillait sur sa chaise, se réveilla en sursaut face à son mouvement. Elle se tourna pour le regarder. Elle sourit légèrement. "Ron m'a dit qu'il allait te demander en mariage ce soir. Tu as eu l'opportunité de répondre ?" demanda-t-elle légèrement.

Draco secoua la tête. "Il m'a fait un beau discours et il a été appelé. J'étais sans mot. J'aurais dû répondre immédiatement mais je ne trouvais juste pas les mots. Ils étaient là mais je n'arrivais pas à les dire. Merlin, si je n'ai jamais la chance de lui répondre, je…" dit-il d'une voix de plus en plus inaudible, peu disposé à dire ce qu'il ferait.

Hermione allait lui répondre quand une médicomage sortit en leur souriant. "Ils sont réveillés et prêts à vous voir," annonça-t-elle.

Hermione n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui répète. Elle se leva précipitamment et se rua dans la chambre. Elle vint immédiatement aux côtés de Ron et parla à Harry à travers la pièce. Elle vérifia Ron puis se pencha sur Harry pour être sûr qu'il allait bien.

"Où est Draco ?" demanda doucement Harry.

"Je suis là," dit Draco en entrant. Harry se tourna vers sa voix. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes, il ne pouvait donc pas très bien le voir. Il sourit, grimaçant légèrement.

"Je portais mon équipement," dit-il alors que Draco s'arrêtait à côté de lui. Harry avait l'air assez rose, à cause de sa peau brûlée par la potion puis l'antidote qui avait suivi. Il savait que c'était seulement temporaire, mais il détestait le fait qu'il soit dans cette situation.

"Et regarde le bien que ça t'a fait," marmonna-t-il en colère.

"En réalité, les soigneurs ont dit que ça les avait protégés du plus gros. La potion a été absorbée mais pas autant qu'elle aurait pu avec des vêtements normaux," commenta Hermione depuis le coin opposé.

"Eh bien, il semblerait que je doive ajouter un répulsif à liquide à l'équipement maintenant," commenta-t-il, songeant déjà à comment il allait faire cela.

Harry soupira et lui prit la main. "Draco, tu ne peux pas me protéger de tout," murmura Harry.

Draco soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il tira sa main sur ses cuisses et la serra gentiment entre ses deux mains. "Je sais, mais si je peux faire quelque chose pour te garder plus en sécurité, je le ferai. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

"On a une taupe dans le département. Il ou elle a averti le gars qu'on suivait plus tôt dans la semaine et il ou elle nous a ensuite piégés. Les gars avant nous ont pris plus cher que nous. Heureusement, ta potion va les soigner mais ils vont avoir un temps de rétablissement plus long que le nôtre. Je me sens tellement bête de ne pas avoir deviné plus tôt," expliqua Ron, grognant d'ennui à la fin.

Harry se moqua. "Aucun de nous n'avait deviné, même les plus sensés des aurors. Ne t'en veux pas," répondit Harry.

"Est-ce qu'ils savent qui c'était ?" demanda Draco.

"Ils ont leurs suspicions," répondit Harry.

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?" questionna Draco.

Harry soupira. "On devait garder le secret. Seuls ceux qui étaient directement impliqués dans l'affaire pouvaient savoir. On aurait dû savoir que ça allait arriver mais on ne pensait pas que ça allait être aussi mauvais. Où étais-tu ?"

Draco allait expliquer tout ce qui s'était apparemment passé alors qu'il était derrière des portes fermées mais alors, il comprit enfin pourquoi personne n'avait pu l'atteindre. Il plissa les yeux, se sentant violé. Harry le regarda, confus. "Qui que ce soit, la taupe m'a enfermé dans mon labo et a mis un silencieux sur la porte pour que je ne les entende pas m'appeler et essayer d'entrer," siffla Draco.

Les sourcils d'Harry se haussèrent. "Eh bien, il semble que ça ait eu l'effet inverse que prévu puisque ça t'a fait te concentrer sur l'antidote," répondit Harry en souriant légèrement.

Draco se radoucit légèrement et il sourit. "C'est vrai. J'aurais probablement raté l'élément clé. C'était étrange parce que même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il t'était arrivé ou ce que cela impliquait, je sentais que c'était en lien avec ces potions. Je me suis donc mis à faire un antidote. J'espère qu'ils vont s'en occuper," commenta-t-il.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Harry.

Draco le regarda, lassé, et rigola légèrement. "Je vais bien maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien. Merlin, Harry, j'étais encore plus effrayé que quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux de toi la dernière fois que tu étais ici," chuchota-t-il.

Harry sourit légèrement, frottant ses pouces contre le haut des mains de Draco. "Pourquoi étais-tu si effrayé ?"

Draco fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard signifiant 'tu n'es sérieusement pas en train de me demander ça'. Harry haussa légèrement les épaules. "Eh bien, voyons voir, parce que l'homme que j'aime plus que tout dans ce monde était dans une immense douleur et en danger de mort. L'homme, qui m'a donné un aperçu du futur que j'ai désiré depuis si longtemps, tout juste quelques heures avant de se blesser. Ça m'a fait réaliser l'impact que tu as sur ma vie et à quel point ma vie n'aurait de sens sans toi," répondit-il.

Harry eut un rictus. "Donc ça veut dire que tu réponds oui à ma précédente question ?"

"Ta précédente question ?" demanda Draco en levant un sourcil, souriant légèrement.

Harry roula des yeux. "Veux-tu m'épouser, Draco ?" demanda-t-il, répétant sa demande.

Draco sourit, un rougissement grimpant sur ses joues alors qu'il se rappelait qu'ils avaient un public. Il ne voulait pas briser la magie donc il resta concentré sur Harry. Cette fois, il trouva les mots. "Oui. Je veux t'épouser," murmura-t-il.

Harry sourit et accepta la bague que Draco avait mise dans la main qu'il tenait. Harry leva légèrement la tête et attrapa la main gauche de Draco. Il glissa la bague sur son doigt. Draco sourit largement et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser avec précaution. Il se recula après un instant.

"Quand tu iras mieux, on fêtera ça correctement," dit-il en remuant les sourcils. Harry rit et acquiesça. Ron aurait peut-être soupiré à cela.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la façon dont Harry avait imaginé Draco répondre à sa demande, mais cela semblait convenir parfaitement puisque c'était l'endroit où Draco était tombé amoureux de lui. Il fit un sourire à Draco qui le lui rendit, ayant l'air soulagé. Draco se pencha à nouveau et l'embrassa. Tout était bien qui finissait bien.

 **FIN**

* * *

Et voilà, cette histoire est enfin terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plue. Et on se dit à une prochaine~

L xx


End file.
